Bullied
by otakufan375
Summary: Honoka is first year in high school who is always being bullied in school. One day she was saved by a girl named Umi Sonada who decided to become her bodyguard. Umi became Honoka's very first friend since Honoka has never had any friends before. These girls send a lot of their time together. Both of them soon start to develop feelings each other
1. Meeting

Honoka Kousaka was a first year in high school and really wanted to enjoy her school life. But what was stopping her from having a great high school life was bullies. Despite having a bright and cheerful personality, Honoka was often a target for bullies and she was picked on almost every day. Honoka didn't have any friends ether which was surprising considering how bright and cheerful she is. Honoka's one goal is to have friends. She's not very good when it comes to studying and that's another one of the things that people make fun of her for. Honoka was heading to the cafeteria to get some food but she was confronted by three of her bullies.

"Hey! There girl!" The leader girl said

"Are you going to go buy some lunch with your lunch money?" One of the goon girls said

"Well, not anymore! Give us your lunch money right now!" The other goon girl said

"But I need this money to eat lunch, I can't just give it to all of you" Honoka protested

"Well, if that's how it's going to be then we'll have to take it by force" The leader said

The leader sent her lackeys to beat up Honoka and take her money. Honoka was about to run but the lackeys caught her before she could get a head start. She was being assaulted viciously and the girls soon took her money. Honoka was left bruised on the ground. All three of them were assaulting her this time. A girl who was passing by in the hallway saw what the three girls were doing to Honoka, who was on the ground covering her head to protect herself. She also saw that girls had taken her lunch money. The girl was disgusted by what she was seeing and decided to put a stop to this.

"Hey! Knock it off! Leave her alone!" The girl said

The three girls paused their assault and looked at the girl who had shouted at them.

"This has nothing to do with you! So just move along and mind your own business" The leader said

"You expect me to just leave a girl who is being bullied? I'm not doing that!" The girl shouted

One of the lackeys spoke up and told her leader that they should teach the girl a lesson.

"Boss! Let's teach this girl a lesson on what happens when people mess with us!" One of the lackeys said

The leader heard what her lackey had said and she had a sadistic smile on her face.

"That's an excellent idea, alright everyone lets teach her a lesson!" The leader said

The three bullies charged at the girl. The girl got into a defensive stance and was waiting for the girls to come at her. The first lackey came at her and threw a punch at her face, but the girl ducked down and gave the lackey an uppercut. The second lackey came at her and aimed a kick towards her stomach. The girl sidestepped and kicked the lackey on the back. The leader came at her with a punch, she didn't care where she hit the girl as long as she could get a hit. The girl dodged and punched the leader in the face which knocked her down to the ground along with her lackeys who were knocked down earlier. The three of them tried to at her all at once but they were once again knocked down to the ground by the girl. The girl walked up to them and managed to take back the money that they had stolen from Honoka. The three bullies realized that they were no match for the girl, so they ran away. The girl watched as three bullies ran away.

"Cowards" The girl muttered

The girl decided that it was more important to check on Honoka, who was still on the ground. The girl walked up to Honoka so she could give back the money that was stolen from her. The girl was almost in front of Honoka but she saw Honoka back away from her. The girl realized that Honoka was afraid, so she tried to make her realize that she was not going to hurt her.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to give you your money back, that's all" The girl said

Honoka looked at the girl in front of her tried to see if what she was saying was the truth. The girl just waited there patiently and Honoka saw that she could trust her. Honoka reached out towards the girl's hand, which had her lunch money in it. She got her money back thanks to the girl who had saved her.

"Thank you" Honoka said

"Your welcome" The girl said

The girl was about to walk away but Honoka called out to her.

"Wait!" Honoka yelled

The girl stopped and turned towards the girl with a look of confusion on her face.

"What is it?" The girl said

"What's your name?" Honoka said

The girl looked at her for a minute before she replied.

"My name is Umi Sonada, What's your name?" Umi said

"My name is Honoka Kousaka" Honoka said

"It's nice to meet you Honoka" Umi said

"It's nice to meet you too Umi" Honoka said

Umi left after her short introduction and soon Honoka was alone again.

" _She's the first person to stand up and defend me unlike everyone else who just ignore what's happening to me"_ Honoka thought

Honoka was thinking about Umi for the rest of the day. The day was over and Honoka was about to go home with Umi still on her mind. But she was confronted by more of her bullies. Honoka tried to run away but they blocked her escape routes. They were pummeling her to a pulp. Umi was walking towards her club but she saw that group of a girls were gathered around. Umi was wondering what was going on so she decided to see what all the commotion was about. She was shocked when she saw that the same girl from earlier was being beat up. Umi decided to do what she did before. She confronted the bullies and gave them a taste of their own medicine. When the bullies ran away Umi looked at Honoka and saw that she was unconscious. Umi decided to take her to the infirmary. Umi picked her up bridal style and started to head towards the infirmary. She arrived to the infirmary after a short walk. She saw that the nurse was in the office and decided to get her attention.

"Excuse me, there's a student who's injured" Umi said

The nurse turned around to see who it was. She saw Umi carrying Honoka in her arms. The nurse looked Honoka with a sad look on her face.

"Put her on the bed and I'll get to her in a little bit" The nurse said

Umi did as she was told and set Honoka down on the bed. She decided that she was going to skip club today and look after Honoka. She went to her clubroom and told her club members that something happened and told them that she couldn't attend the club today. The club members asked what happened and Umi told them that she was looking after an injured student. They understood her explanation. Umi left the clubroom and went back to the infirmary to see how Honoka was. When she got there she saw that Honoka was all patched up. She looked and saw that nurse was finishing the treatment. When the nurse was done she turned and saw that Umi was there. The nurse was surprised that Umi came back to see the girl that she had brought in.

"You came back" The nurse said

Umi looked back her with a confusing look.

"Of course I came back, why wouldn't I?" Umi asked

"Well this poor girl is usually hated and bullied by everyone. The bullying is common thing for her. She's a common visitor here" The nurse said

Umi was shocked to hear that Honoka being bullied was common thing here at the school and what she didn't understand was why other people weren't trying helping her. She decided to ask how long this had been going on.

"How long had she been bullied like this?" Umi asked

"It has been going on for a couple of months" The nurse said

"Why isn't anyone helping her?" Umi asked

"No one wants to get themselves involved" The nurse said

"Did she try telling the teacher? What about the principle? What about her parents?" Umi asked

"She tried that but it didn't work out and the bullying kept going" The nurse said

"What about her friends? Can't they help her?" Umi asked

"She doesn't have any friends, no one wants to her friend" The nurse said

Umi couldn't believe that this was happening to an innocent girl. Honoka looks like a sweet girl, why would anyone want to bully someone like that?

Umi decided to wait in the infirmary until Honoka wakes up. An hour later Umi heard a groan coming from the bed. She turned to the bed and saw that Honoka was waking up. When Honoka opened her eyes, she saw that she was a familiar place. She realized that she was in the infirmary. But what she didn't understand how she got here. Someone must have brought here, but who would do such a nice thing for her?

"You're finally awake" A voice said

Honoka looked next to her bed and saw that it was Umi, the girl who had helped her out earlier today.

"Umi? Is that you?" Honoka asked

"Yes it's me" Umi said

"Were you the one who brought me here?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I brought here after I sent your bullies away" Umi said

"I see, thank you so much" Honoka said

"It's no problem" Umi said

Honoka decided that she should get out of bed. She needed to get home right now.

"Thanks Umi but I need to get going" Honoka said

"Are you sure you shouldn't rest some more?" Umi said

"No, I have to get going" Honoka said

Just as she was about to leave she felt a hand grab her wrist. Honoka turned and saw that Umi had grabbed wrist to stop her from going.

"What is it Umi?" Honoka asked

"May I go with you?" Umi asked

Honoka was shocked when she heard that Umi wanted to follow her home. This would be the first time someone come to her house.

"Why do you want to come with me?" Honoka asked

"I have two reasons for doing this" Umi said

"And what are those reasons?" Honoka asked

Umi hesitated for minute she looked away from Honoka for a minute. She looked back at Honoka with a blush on her face.

"Well, the first reason is because I want to be your friend" Umi said

Honoka's eyes went wide when she heard that Umi wanted to be her friend. Honoka was excited at first but she remembered that Umi was the one who brought her to the nurse's office. The nurse probably told her everything that had happened to her. She was wondered if Umi was just being nice to her because she felt sorry for her. Honoka had to make sure, so she asked Umi if that's what she was doing.

"Are you just saying that because you feel sorry for me?" Honoka said

"Well in a way I do feel sorry for you but I'm not becoming your friend because I feel sorry for you. I heard from the nurse that you didn't have any friends. So, I thought about becoming your friend so you wouldn't be so lonely. I also want to be your friend because I think that everyone needs at least one friend" Umi explained

Honoka was shocked by Umi's words. She heard that Umi did feel sorry for her but she wasn't becoming her friend out of pity.

"So, what's the second reason you're coming with me?" Honoka asked

"I've decided that from now on, I'm going to be your bodyguard" Umi said

"Bodyguard?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I don't want you to get hurt anymore so I'm gonna protect you from the bullies in the school. I'll protect you from anything that try to harm you" Umi said

Honoka was surprised to hear that Umi would go this far to protect. Honoka was complete stranger to her and yet Umi decided to protect her despite not knowing anything about each other. Honoka felt her face heating up and realized that she was blushing. Hearing Umi saying that she would protect from anything that would harm must have embarrassed her.

"Thank you Umi, that's very kind of you" Honoka said

Umi blushed, when she heard Honoka's compliment.

"It's no problem at all" Umi said

"But, there's one thing I want to know" Honoka said

Umi looked at her with a curious look on her face.

"What do you want to know?" Umi asked

"Why are you going this far to protect someone like me? I'm total stranger to you. So why are you going this far to protect someone you don't even know?" Honoka asked

Umi stayed silent for a minute. She was trying to think of the response that she was going to give to her new friend.

"Because no one deserves to go through so much pain alone" Umi said

"But Umi, if you get close to me than everyone is going to bully you too" Honoka said

"You don't have to worry about me Honoka. I know several forms of self-defense, including martial arts and kendo. I can take care of myself pretty well" Umi said with a reassuring smile

Honoka looked Umi with an amazed look on her face. She thought that Umi was so amazing. Honoka decided to just let Umi do what she wants. She decided to accept Umi's offer. Both girls were walking down the street towards Honoka's house. They made it there after a while. Umi saw that they were in front of a building that looked like a shop.

"Honoka, this a shop not a house" Umi said

"This shop is actually owned by my parents and the shop doubles as a house" Honoka explained

"Oh, really?" Umi asked

"Yup, would you like to come inside and look around?" Honoka asked

Umi thought about it for a moment. She didn't have any more plans for the day. She decided to look inside her new friends place.

"Sure, I'll come inside" Umi said

"Great!" Honoka said happily

"So what kind of shop does your family run?" Umi asked

"We run a Japanese sweets shop" Honoka said

"Really? That's amazing" Umi said

Honoka was happy to hear that Umi was coming inside. Both girls entered the shop and Umi saw three people talking behind the counter. They turned and saw that it was Honoka, but what caught them off guard was Umi who was walking beside them. The woman spoke up first.

"Welcome home Honoka" The woman said

"Thanks mom" Honoka said happily

Umi learned that the woman who spoke was Honoka's mother.

"You got hurt again, I see" The man said

"Don't worry dad, I'm fine" Honoka said

Umi looked at the man who was Honoka's father.

"Who's that girl next to you onee-chan?" The smaller girl asked

Umi turned towards the girl who spoke and learned that she was Honoka's younger sister.

"This is Umi Sonada, she's my friend" Honoka said

They froze when they heard that Honoka had called Umi her friend.

The three them soon had tears in their eyes.

"Honoka finally has a friend, I've been waiting for this day to come" Dad said

"Honoka. I'm so happy for you, you're no longer alone at school" Mom said

"To think my older sister would have friend puts a big relief on my shoulders" The small girl said

"Geez, knock off you guys. You're embarrassing me!" Honoka said

Honoka turned to Umi and introduced her to her family. She pointed to dad first.

"This is my dad and he makes the sweets that we sell" Honoka said

"Nice to meet you Umi" Dad said

Honoka then pointed at the woman next to her dad.

"This is my mom, she runs the counter and is also the cashier here" Honoka said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Umi" Mom said

Honoka then pointed at the small girl next to her mom.

"And this my Yukiho. She's my younger sister. We sometimes go on deliveries together" Honoka said

"Thank you for becoming friends with my sister" Yukiho said

"I'm happy to meet you all" Umi said

"Honoka, I noticed that you're not as bruised as before" Mom said

Umi was surprised to hear what Honoka's mother had just said.

" _Does that mean Honoka is usually more beat up?"_ Umi thought

"Well, Umi saved me, so its thanks to her that I wasn't as injured as I usually am" Honoka said

"Is that so?" Dad said

"Yes, she also said she was going to be my body guard" Honoka said

"Really?" Mom said with surprised look on her face

"Yup!" Honoka said

Honoka's dad looked over at Umi and decided to give Umi one of his special Manju free of charge.

"Well, Umi thank you for helping Honoka in her time of need. As a special thanks I'm gonna give you one of our treats free of charge" Dad said

"Are you sure you want to that sir?" Umi asked

"Of course I'm sure. Go ahead and take it" Dad said

Umi accepted the treat and decided to try it right now. She took a bit of the Manju that was given to her. Her eyes went wide, this Manju was the most delicious thing that she had ever tasted in her life. She finished it in a matter of seconds.

"So how was it?" Honoka asked

"It was the most delicious treat that I have ever tasted" Umi said

"That's good to hear. You can come back for some more if you want but you're going have to buy them from now on" Dad said

"Thank you sir" Umi said

Umi decided that it was time for her to go home.

"I'm afraid that I have to go home now" Umi said

"Alright, well I hope I see you tomorrow Umi" Honoka said

"Yeah see you tomorrow" Umi said

Umi left the shop and was on her way back to her house. She made a new friend and hoped that she would get to know her better. Umi was going to try her best to protect Honoka from anything that would try to harm her.


	2. Studying

The next morning Honoka woke up and was headed towards school as fast as she could. When she was almost at the entrance she was confronted by one of her bullies. It was the leader from yesterday. She looked at Honoka with a sadistic smile on her face. The leader decided to beat Honoka again like she did yesterday. She threw a punch at her. Honoka closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. But it never came. Honoka opened her eyes and saw that Umi was in front of her. Umi was holding the leader's fist with her hand. Umi was glaring at the bully who had tried to hurt Honoka.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt her" Umi declared

The bully got scared because she realized that Umi was the one who beat her and her lackeys to a pulp yesterday. Umi let go of the bully's hand. The bully took that time to run away. As soon as she was gone, Umi turned towards Honoka to see if she was ok.

"Are you ok Honoka?" Umi asked

"Yes, thank you" Honoka said

Both girls walked in the school building together and class started not long after they entered. Honoka got her test results back and it was as bad as usual. Honoka just sighed when she saw her results. Umi on the other hand looked satisfied with her results. Honoka snuck a look over at Umi's grade and saw that she got perfect score. Honoka's eyes went wide when she saw Umi's score.

" _Umi must be very smart if she can get a perfect score like that"_ Honoka thought

When class was over everyone left except for Honoka who was told to stay behind by the teacher.

"Honoka, you need to improve your test scores" The teacher said

"I know" Honoka said

"You also need to stop falling asleep in class" The teacher said

"I know" Honoka said

"If you know then why aren't your scores improving?" The teacher asked

"I'm not good at studying at all" Honoka said

"That's a poor excuse" The teacher said

"I'm being bullied all the time, do you really think that I can study in this situation?" Honoka said

"Just ignore them" The teacher said

"I tried but it doesn't work" Honoka said

"Look Honoka if you don't improve your grades then you're going to be held back a grade" The teacher

"I understand that but it's hard to concentrate with everyone bullying me" Honoka said

"I've had enough of these poor excuses of yours" The teacher said

"That's not a poor excuse" A voice called out

Both Honoka and the teacher turned to the door to see that Umi was standing there.

"Umi, what are you doing here, you have no reason to be here" The teacher said

Umi ignored what the teacher said and got straight to the point.

"It would be hard for anyone to concentrate on their studies when they're being bullied" Umi said

"All they have to do is ignore them and keep that off of their mind" The teacher said

"That may be easy for you to say, but not everyone can ignore it" Umi said

"What are you getting at?" The teacher said

"You need to be considerate of Honoka's situation right now, so stop bullying her" Umi said

The teacher looked at Umi and thought about what about what she just said.

"Fine, but Honoka you need to get a much better grade on the next test do you understand?" The teacher asked

"Yes, I understand" Honoka said

As soon as the meeting with the teacher was over, both Umi and Honoka exited the classroom and went to the cafeteria to eat. Honoka knew she couldn't get a good score on the next test. She remembered the score that Umi got on her test. Honoka decided to ask Umi for help.

"Hey Umi" Honoka said

"What is it Honoka?" Umi asked

"Can you help me study for the next test please?" Honoka asked

"I'd be happy to help you but can't you study on your own?" Umi asked

"I'm not good at studying" Honoka said

"Very well, I will help you" Umi said

"Thank you Umi" Honoka said

"No problem" Umi said

The two girls were about to exit the cafeteria but they were confronted by the same bullies from before. Umi just sighed and looked at the bullies.

"Can't you guys give it break already?" Umi asked

"We're not stopping until we get to that stupid brunette, now hand her over" The leader said

"I will do no such thing" Umi said

"Please just leave us alone" Honoka said

"Shut up!" The leader said

"Don't yell her like that!" Umi said

"I'll do whatever I want to her!" The leader yelled back

"What has she ever done to any of you to deserve this treatment?" Umi asked

"That girl is always smiling and is cute and that's something that we can't stand" The leader said

"That's a very poor excuse to bully her" Umi said

"We don't care she deserves it!" The leader said

"She does not!" Umi yelled back

Umi got into a stance to intimidate them. The bullies saw her stance and decided to run off since they knew that they were no match for her.

"Umi, let's hurry up and go study, I really need help" Honoka said

"I can't do that right now Honoka" Umi said

"What?! But you said you would help me!" Honoka cried

"Calm down I still plan on helping you. I just can't do it right now" Umi said

Honoka was confused why Umi couldn't help her right away, so she asked her why.

"Why can't we study right now?" Honoka asked

"I've got to go to my club right now" Umi said

"Club? You're in a club?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I am" Umi said

"What club are you in?" Honoka said

"I'm actually in two clubs" Umi said

"Really?! What clubs are you in?" Honoka asked

"I'm in the archery club and the kendo club" Umi answered

Honoka's eyes went wide. She always wondered why Umi was so strong and now she knew why.

"Now, I see why you're so strong" Honoka said

Umi blushed at what Honoka just said.

"Come on! I'm not that strong" Umi said

Honoka saw that Umi blushing from embarrassment. She found this action cute.

"Wow Umi, You're so cute" Honoka said

Umi blushed even more after hearing Honoka's compliment. Hearing Honoka call her cute embarrassed her even more.

"I-I-I'm n-n-not c-c-cute" Umi stuttered

"Yes you are, I just want to hug you right now, in fact I'll do that right now" Honoka said

Honoka embraced Umi into a friendly hug, which caused Umi's whole face to go bright red.

"K-k-knock it off! Get off me!" Umi yelled

Honoka just smiled and let go of Umi. She looked at Umi, who was still blushing. After Umi was able to pull herself together the two girls were headed towards Umi's clubroom. Honoka decided to ask which club they were going to.

"So which club are we going to Umi?" Honoka asked

"We're headed to the archery club" Umi said

When they got there, Umi told Honoka to stay in the lobby area while she changed into her archery uniform. When she was done changing, she got to work into working with the other members. Honoka was watching Umi in amazement. She thought that Umi looked so cool. After the club was over, Umi told her that she also had to attend the kendo club. When they made it to the kendo club, Honoka watched Umi with sparkles in her eyes. She honestly wished she could be like Umi. She thought Umi looked so cool while she participated in her club activities. When the club was finished, Umi changed back into her school uniform and was finally ready to help. When Umi was done changing she saw that Honoka was on her phone talking to someone.

"Can I please stay over at Umi's place if she allows me to stay over?" Honoka asked

Umi was surprised when she heard what Honoka was saying.

"Really?! Thank you!" Honoka said Umi was staring at her.

"You heard that didn't you?" Honoka asked

"Yes I did. Honoka you should've asked me first before calling your parents" Umi scolded

Honoka looked down to the ground. The smile on her face disappeared. Umi saw this and could tell that Honoka felt ashamed and regretted doing what she did.

"I'm sorry, you were my first friend so I assumed that you would like to have a sleepover" Honoka said

"It's fine. I'll allow to stay over at my place" Umi said

Honoka looked up and immediately had a smile on her face.

"Really?!" Honoka asked in excitement

"Really, it's clear that you weren't thinking so I'll let it slide. But next time you should ask before doing something like that again. Do you understand?" Umi said

"Yes! I promise!" Honoka said

Honoka was so excited that she couldn't help but hug Umi. Umi was caught off guard by the sudden hug that Honoka gave her. She blushed again and tried to push Honoka off of her but Honoka' tight grip made it impossible.

"Get off me!" Umi shouted

Honoka let go of Umi and saw that she was blushing again. Honoka took this opportunity to tease Umi a little bit.

"Umi's really cute when she's embarrassed" Honoka said

Umi's face was already getting redder when she heard what Honoka just told her.

"What are you saying?!" Umi asked

"Umi's even cuter when she blushes" Honoka said

"What?!" Umi yelled

After Umi regained he composure she lead Honoka to her house. When they got there they immediately went to her room and started to study. Honoka was having a lot of trouble understanding most of the problems. Umi was able to help Honoka understand the problems. Umi learned that the subject that Honoka struggled in the most was math. So Umi had Honoka spend most of her time working on math. After hours of studying Honoka was able to understand what the problems thanks to Umi showing her how to solve them. Umi looked at the clock and saw that it was really late and decided that it was time to stop studying for the night.

"Honoka, let's stop right here, we'll continue this in the library tomorrow" Umi said

Honoka nodded and put all of her stuff in her bag. Both girls went downstairs to eat dinner. Honoka was able to meet Umi's parents. After dinner was over both girls decided to take a bath.

"Do you want to go in first Umi?" Honoka asked

"No, you can go in first. You're our guest after all" Umi said

Honoka wanted both them to have an opportunity to use the bath. She came up with a solution.

"How about we go in together?" Honoka suggested

Umi blushed at the thought of sharing a bath with Honoka.

"No! We can't do that!" Umi shouted

Honoka was confused by Umi's reaction to her suggestion.

"Why? If we go in together than we won't have to wait" Honoka said

"Because, it's so shameless!" Umi yelled

Honoka was even more confused by Umi's actions.

"How is it shameless? We're both girls so it should be fine" Honoka said

"It doesn't matter if we're both girls! It's still shameless!" Umi yelled

Honoka decided that arguing with Umi was pointless, so she decided to go in first and take bath. While she was in the bath she wondered why Umi reacted like that. She remembered that Umi can get embarrassed easily. She now understood why Umi refused. Umi didn't want to be embarrassed. After she was done she got out of the bath and put a towel around her. She realized that she didn't have anything to wear except for her school uniform. She came out of the bathroom with the bath towel still around her.

"Umi, do you think I could borrow some of your clothes?" Honoka asked

Umi turned around and was about to answer her, but the sight of Honoka wearing only a bath towel stopped her from saying anything. She just stared at Honoka who was standing there in nothing but a bath towel. Umi's face was now bright red and soon told Honoka to get back into the bathroom.

"G-g-get back into the bathroom right now!" Umi said

"Why? I'm done with my bath" Honoka said

"Just do it!" Umi yelled

Honoka did what she was told and went back into the bathroom and waited for Umi to tell when it was ok to come back out. Umi knocked on the door and Honoka took that as a sign that she could come out. Honoka exited the bathroom and saw that Umi was holding a pair of light blue pajamas.

"Here you can change into these" Umi said

Honoka took the pajamas from Umi and was about to take the towel off but Umi stopped her.

"Don't take off your towel yet! Wait until I'm in the bathroom!" Umi said

Honoka did what Umi told her to do. As soon as Umi was in the bathroom she changed into the pajamas that Umi had provided for her. When Umi was done with her bath she came out with another set of pajamas on. Umi didn't want Honoka to see her in a towel, so she brought some pajamas in the bathroom with her.

The girls decided to talk to each other and learn about each other before they go to asleep.

"Honoka, can ask you something?" Umi asked

"You can ask me anything Umi" Honoka said

"Am I really the first friend that you ever had?" Umi asked

"Yes you are" Honoka said

"Why weren't you able to make friends with anyone else?" Umi asked

"I don't know. Every time I tried everyone would ether bully or just avoid me" Honoka said

"How were you able put up with all of that bullying for so long?" Umi asked

"My family always supported me whenever I needed support, if it wasn't for them I don't think I would've been able to cope well at all. I used to shy because of all the treatment I received as a kid" Honoka said

"You were shy?" Umi asked in a surprised tone

"Yes and I still am. Just not as much as I used to be. My family always gave me courage whenever I needed it" Honoka said

Umi looked down and thought about the life that Honoka has had so far.

" _Poor Honoka! She's had a rough life. But I'm going to make sure that she has a happy life no matter what! I'm her friend and bodyguard after all"_ Umi thought

"I can't believe you're being bullied because they're jealous of your looks and personality" Umi said

"It's okay Umi, I'm used to it" Honoka said

"IT'S NOT OKAY AT ALL!" Umi shouted

Honoka was taken by surprise by Umi's yelling. She wasn't expecting Umi to suddenly yell at her like that.

"Umi?" Honoka asked

"It's not okay that you're being bullied like this. Why don't you stand up for yourself, why aren't you standing up to the bullies?" Umi asked desperately

"I tried to do that but that just caused them to bully me even more so I stopped trying and just took it" Honoka said

Umi just stared at Honoka with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that Honoka was taking all of this.

"Enough about me, I want to learn about you" Honoka said

"Huh?" Umi said

"I want to know what kind of life that you've been living. Could you tell me please?" Honoka asked

Umi decided to tell Honoka what she has been through.

"Well, I've been living a life of discipline" Umi said

"A life of discipline?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I learned how to responsible from a very young age. My dad taught me self-defense so I could defend myself from anything that tries to harm me" Umi said

Honoka looked at Umi with amazement. Umi was even cooler than she already was. Honoka couldn't believe that Umi went through so much training to become the person that she is today.

"What about your childhood? Didn't you ever have time to play?" Honoka asked

"Of course I did, I just spent more of my time training myself" Umi said

"Why is that?" Honoka asked

"Well I was really shy when I was a kid so I tried to avoid people because I wasn't comfortable around other people that I didn't know, I was too shy to take the time to make friends. I was finally able to make friends when I entered middle school. I met a lot people when I entered the clubs that I wanted to be in" Umi explained

"Wow Umi I never thought of you as the shy type" Honoka said

"Same goes to you. I never thought that someone who always smiles brightly to be the shy type" Umi said

Both girls decided that it was time for bed. They both climbed into Umi's bed and fell asleep. What they didn't know was that they fell asleep embracing each other.


	3. Accused

The next morning Umi was the first to wake up. Umi felt something holding her so she opened her eyes so she could see what it was. When she opened her eyes she saw that Honoka was the one that was holding her but that wasn't the only thing that she noticed. She also noticed that she was holding Honoka as well. She also noticed how their faces were near each other. Umi blushed and screamed and ended up pushing Honoka off the bed and on to the floor. Honoka woke up after she felt herself hitting the floor.

"Ow!" Honoka whined

Honoka put herself into a sitting position and saw that Umi's entire face was bright red. Honoka didn't know what was wrong with Umi, so she asked her if she was ok.

"Umi? Are you ok?" Honoka asked

Umi looked back at Honoka with a glare on her face. Honoka wondered if she did something wrong. Umi decided to answer her question.

"Of course I'm not ok!" Umi yelled

"What happened?" Honoka asked

"I woke up this morning and found us embracing!" Umi said

Honoka was confused. Why was Umi bothered by something like this?

"What's wrong with each other in our sleep?" Honoka asked

Umi looked at Honoka like she was stupid.

"Because it's so shameless!" Umi yelled

"Why is it shameless?" Honoka asked

"Because touching each other is for a long period of time is never ok!" Umi said

Honoka had the feeling that she would never understand what Umi meant by shameless.

Both girls decided to get ready for school. Classes went by in a flash and Umi protected Honoka from any bullies that tried to get near her. Both girls spent their time in the library doing homework and studying so they could prepare for the upcoming test. Two weeks later it was time for another test and Honoka was sure that she was ready to take it thanks to Umi tutoring her. She took the test with confidence. When the test was over it was time for lunch and Honoka was feeling uneasy. Umi noticed that Honoka was acting strange so she decided to ask her if she was feeling ok.

"Honoka, what's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" Umi asked

"I'm just nervous about the test that I took. I was nervous about taking it but I was able take it with confidence but I'm nervous about the results. I wonder if I really did ok on it" Honoka confessed

Umi could that this was really bothering her so Umi decided to put her at ease.

"Don't worry Honoka, I'm sure you did just fine" Umi said

"How do you know?" Honoka asked

"I don't know" Umi said

"Then how can you be so sure that I did ok?" Honoka asked

"Honoka, you just need to have faith in yourself" Umi said

"Faith?" Honoka asked

"That's right, you just need more confidence" Umi said

"But what if I didn't do well at all?" Honoka said

"If that's the case then we'll just study until you understand the subjects" Umi said

Honoka thought about what Umi just told her. She decided to try having faith in herself.

"Alright Umi, I'll give it a try, Thank you" Honoka said

"You're welcome, I'll be there anytime you need me, so don't worry" Umi said

Honoka smiled at Umi, she was honestly grateful for Umi's support.

When lunch was over it was time for class to start again. Class was almost over and the last thing that the teacher did was pass back the tests. Honoka decided to pray and hope that she got a good grade. When her test paper was put in front of her she looked at her score and was shocked at the score she got. She managed to get 85% on the test. Honoka realized that she had passed. She was having a very hard time holding in all of her excitement. After class was over everyone was allowed to leave except for Honoka. The teacher wanted to talk to Honoka about her test score.

"Honoka you actually managed to pass with a decent grade" The teacher said

"I know! I can't believe I actually did it!" Honoka said in a happy voice

Honoka noticed that the teacher was giving her a stern look. Honoka didn't know what was wrong with her so she asked the teacher if something was wrong.

"What's wrong sensei?" Honoka asked

"Honoka, you failed all the other tests and now all of a sudden you were able to pass" The teacher said

"Sensei?" Honoka said

"Honoka, did you cheat?" The teacher asked

Honoka's eyes went wide when she heard that her teacher had just assumed that she was cheating.

"What?! No! I didn't cheat!" Honoka said

"Then how were you able to get this score?" The teacher asked

"A friend of mine helped me study for it" Honoka said

"Who is this friend of yours? If remember right you don't have any friends" The teacher said

"Umi Sonada was the one who helped me" Honoka said

The teacher's eyes went wide when she heard that the top student in her class helped her worst student study for the test. The teacher remembered that Honoka was seated right next to Umi. The teacher was convinced that Honoka was lying.

"Honoka, I don't believe you at all. I'm convinced that you cheated. So, I'm going to give you a failing grade because you cheated" The teacher said

Honoka's eyes when she heard what the teacher was about to do. She tried to stop by telling that she honestly didn't cheat. Honoka was even crying and had tears pouring down her face.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT! I'M TELLING THAT I DIDN'T CHEAT! PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME A FAILING GRADE PLEASE!" Honoka cried out to her teacher.

"You should've thought of that before you resorted to cheating" The teacher said

Honoka couldn't take it anymore and dashed out of the room in tears. The teacher chased after her because she wasn't done talking to her.

"Honoka! Get back here right now! We aren't done yet!" The teacher yelled.

Honoka just ignored the teacher and kept running down the hallway. She managed to lose the teacher and was no longer running. However her luck didn't last very long because she soon ran into the bullies. She was scared because Umi wasn't there to protect her. The bullies saw her and were coming her way. Honoka ran away from them but she heard footsteps behind her. Honoka looked back and saw that the bullies were chasing her. Honoka saw a bathroom and decided to go in there. Honoka managed to enter a stall and lock it before the bullies were able to get to her. The bullies of course found a way around the lock. They actually managed to break the stall door. The leader grabbed Honoka by her shirt and decided to taunt her before she would beat her.

"We found you, you cheater!" The leader said

"I can't believe you would cheat" The first lackey said

"That's going low" The second lackey said

"No! You're wrong! I didn't cheat!" Honoka said

"You can't deny it! Just admit that you cheated!" The leader said

"I'm not gonna admit to something that I never did in the first place" Honoka said

"Have it your way!" The leader said

" _Umi where are you! Help me Umi! Please save me! You said you would protect me!"_ Honoka said

Honoka remembered that Umi told her that she had some club activities to after school and told to go to ether of the clubrooms as fast as she could and to stay there until she was ready to go. The bullies starting beating her and Honoka was curling herself up into a ball to protect herself. When the bullies were done they just left there on the ground. Honoka stayed there for a while, but she eventually got up and started to walk down the hallway. She was headed to the archery clubroom. Before she could turn to the next corner she yanked backwards and was being held in a tight grasp. Honoka looked back and saw that it was her teacher.

"I finally caught Honoka, now you're coming back to classroom so we can discuss your punishment for cheating. Detention sounds like the perfect punishment for a cheater like you" The teacher said

Honoka struggled, she tried to get out of her teacher's hold but the teacher's grasp was too strong. She couldn't get away. She decided to beg her teacher to let her go.

"PLEASE LET ME GO SENSEI!" Honoka begged

"NO YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! NOW SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!" The teacher said

Honoka was still squirming, she hoped that if struggled enough she would be able to escape her teacher's strong grasp. The teacher felt that Honoka was still struggling. She knew that Honoka was still trying to get out her grasp.

"Honoka! Stop this at once!" The teacher said

Honoka was still squirming and she was actually able to get loose. She was about to run, but the teacher caught her before she could take a step. Honoka started to squirm even more and teacher was getting tired of this game that her student was playing. She decided to squeeze Honoka even harder, which made the struggling a lot harder. The teacher had one are around Honoka's stomach while she had her other arm around her neck. Honoka started to have trouble breathing. The teacher's hold was making her lose oxygen. Honoka cried out in pain because the teacher's tight hold was really hurting her. Honoka decided kick the teacher in the leg. The teacher actually loosened her hold on Honoka when she felt a kick in the leg. The teacher had finally lost it, she threw Honoka to the ground as hard as she could. Honoka felt herself being slammed to the ground. She cried out in pain when her body hit the floor. Honoka looked up at her teacher and saw her looking back at her with a furious look on her face.

Umi was walking down the hallways looking for Honoka. She had told Honoka to go to one of the clubrooms. When she asked the other members if they saw Honoka they said she never showed up at all. This made Umi worried, so she decided to go look for Honoka to see if she could find her. So far she was having no luck. Umi then heard someone cry out in pain. Umi decided to investigate what was going on and what she found was really shocking. Umi saw that her homeroom teacher was squeezing the life out of Honoka, she was practically strangling her. Honoka kicked the teacher in the leg to make her let go. Umi saw the furious look on her teacher's face. Umi saw the teacher slam Honoka on the ground as hard as she could. She heard Honoka cry out in pain again. That painful cry tore right through Umi's heart. Umi decided that enough was enough dashed towards the enraged teacher. She saw she was about slap Honoka. Umi went as fast as she could so she could save her. Umi was able to make it time. She didn't have enough time to slap, so she decided to take the slap for Honoka. It did hurt but she was able to endure. The teacher went from angry to shocked in a matter of seconds

The teacher saw that Umi was in front of her. She also noticed the large hand mark on Umi's face. Umi was glaring at her homeroom teacher with so much anger. Umi demanded an explanation from her teacher. Her parents told that she should always respect people who are older than her but the older person that was in front of her right now didn't deserve any respect at all after what she had just did to Honoka.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Umi asked

The teacher looked at Umi for a moment before she gave her an answer.

"Honoka wasn't doing what I was telling her to do" The teacher said

"And that gives you the right to hurt her?" Umi asked

Umi was trying to hold back the anger that she was feeling right now. She really wanted to beat this teacher to a pulp for what she did to Honoka.

"I tried to do things the easy way but she kept running away from me so I was forced to do things the hard way" The teacher said

"You're a teacher and you just assaulted a student" Umi said

"This matter has nothing to with you, Umi" The teacher said

"Yes it does!" Umi argued

"How are you involved with all of this?" The teacher asked

"You hurt my best friend and anyone who hurts my best friend has to deal with me" Umi said

Honoka's eyes went wide when she heard that Umi say that she was her best friend.

"That's not a very good point" The teacher said

Umi just ignored her and kneeled down towards Honoka to make sure that she was alright. Umi saw that there other injuries on her as well. Umi didn't know that the bullies were the ones who beat her up earlies so she assumed that the teacher had caused all of this. Umi was boiling mad at this point.

"Honoka, are you ok?" Umi said

Honoka looked back at Umi and gave her an answer.

"I think so" Honoka said

"That's a relief. Honoka could explain what happened between you and the teacher?" Umi asked

"I got my test back and I saw that got an 85% on it" Honoka said

"Honoka! That's great!" Umi said happily

"But the teacher told me stay behind and when everyone else gone I was talking to the teacher. She accused me of cheating on the test. She thinks that I copied off of you but I kept telling her that I didn't but no matter how many I told her that I didn't cheat she wouldn't believe me. She gave me failing grade. I was so heartbroken that I ended up running out in the hallway. The teacher started to chase me. I managed to lose her but I ran into the bullies. I tried to escape by locking myself in the girl's bathroom and locking the stall door but they broke the door and called me a cheater. They beat me and stayed there for a while. I decided to exit the bathroom and head towards one of the clubrooms like you told me to but the teacher found me and started to squeeze me really tight. You know the rest" Honoka explained

Honoka was crying after she was done with her explanation. Umi was speechless after hearing Honoka's explanation. Umi embraced Honoka into a hug to comfort her. She glared at her teacher. Her teacher glared back but she was glaring Honoka instead of Umi.

"Stop fake crying Honoka" The teacher said

"She's not fake crying, she's crying real tears!" Umi said

"Honoka stop crying you crybaby" The teacher said

Umi finally snapped and did the one thing she never thought she would do. She started to yell at her teacher.

"STOP PICKING ON HER! SHE'S GONE THROUGH ENOUGH TODAY!" Umi shouted

"What seems to the problem here?" A voiced said

The three of them turned around to see that there was a tall girl with long blond hair that was put up in a high ponytail. There was another girl right beside. The other was also tall and she had long dark purple hair that was tied into two low pigtails. Both girls also had bright blue eyes like Honoka. The teacher greeted them when they appeared.

"Eli, Nozomi what brings the both of you here?" The teacher asked

"We were on our way home when we heard some yelling coming from the hallway and we saw the three of you here. Kindly explain what is going on" The purple hair asked

Umi decided to explain it herself since Honoka was hurt right now.

After the explanation the both of them frowned at the teacher when they heard what she did.

"A teacher should never assault a student. We need to report this to chairwoman" The blond said

The teacher started to panic and tried to convince them to not report her but they ignored her.

The blond looked at looked Honoka and Umi.

"Could the both of you come with us to meet the chairwoman?" The blond asked

They nodded. Umi helped Honoka get to her feet. They arrived at the chairwoman's office. The blond knocked on the door.

"Come in" A voice said from the other side of the door

All of them entered the room. Sitting in a chair was young looking woman with ash-grey hair and yellow hair. This woman was Principle Minami.

"Eli, Nozomi this a pleasant surprise, what can I do for the two of you?" Minami asked

The blond explained what she had just been told and the chairwoman frowned and looked at the teacher, who was sweating bullets.

"Even if she was cheating, that's still no excuse to attack a student. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to terminate you" Minami said

The teacher begged her to give her another chance but the chairwoman was not hearing any of it. The teacher glared at Honoka before she left. Everyone the room stayed silent for a moment before Honoka spoke up to the chairwoman.

"Um, Sensei?" Honoka said

The chairwoman looked at Honoka and decided that there was need for Honoka to call her sensei.

"Just call me Minami or you can call me Minami-sensei" Minami said

"Minami-sensei?" Honoka said

"Yes?" Minami said

"I really didn't cheat on the test, I swear" Honoka said in a nervous voice

Minami noticed the nervous tone that Honoka spoke with.

"There's no need to be so nervous. I also believe you when you said that you didn't cheat. I'll go ahead and enter your grade into your record. What grade did you get?" Minami asked

"I got an 85%" Honoka said

The chairwoman went to work and entered the grade into Honoka's student record.

"There all done" Minami said

"Thank you so much Minami-sensei"

"Your welcome" Minami said

They were about to leave but the chairwoman stopped them.

"Hold on a minute" Minami said

They turned towards the chairwoman with confused looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Umi asked

The chairwoman pointed at Honoka and asked her a question.

"Your Honoka Kousaka right?" Minami asked

Honoka got nervous and hid behind Umi. Umi decided to answer for her.

"Yes she's Honoka Kousaka" Umi said

"Why couldn't she answer that herself?" Minami asked

"Sorry Minami-sensei, Honoka's really shy when it comes to meeting new people" Umi answered

"I see" Minami said

"Why did you ask if she was Honoka?" Umi asked

"Well, I remembered that a girl named Honoka came in here a couple of months ago. She told me that she was having a bully problem. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. Honoka Kousaka is known for being the most bullied girl in school" Minami said

The blond and the purple head were surprised to hear that the girl they had helped out was the most bullied student in their school. They had heard rumors about a student who is always bullied. They had tried to find the bullied student but they could never find her. They finally found her and now they had decided to help like they had planned to do from the beginning. Everyone exited the room and the two girls decided to introduce themselves.

My name is Nozomi and I'm the student council vice president" The purple head said

My name is Eli and I'm the student council president" The blond said

Umi felt Honoka tighten her grip on her uniform.

"Well the girl behind me is Honoka Kousaka and I'm Umi Sonada" Umi said

"Listen, if you're ever having trouble with bullies than come to the student council room" Eli said

"We'll help you in any way we can" Nozomi said

"Thank you" Honoka said

"Thank you very much" Umi said

All the girls left for home. Umi escorted Honoka to her house. Umi then left and went to her house.


	4. Kidnapped and tortured

Honoka was waiting for Umi to show up to her house so they could walk to school together. Honoka smiled when she saw Umi coming her way. She ran over to her and hugged her.

"Good morning Umi!" Honoka said happily

"Good morning Honoka" Umi said with a smile on her face

The girls were walking the road to school. Umi kept her eyes sharp in case the bullies decided to show up and try to do something. But they never showed up so they were in the clear. They made it to school safely and went straight to class. After school was over they went home. Both girls felt sad because tomorrow was the weekend and there was no school on the weekend. Honoka was able to relax a little on the weekends because she didn't have to worry being bullied. Her parents had her do a delivery. They gave her the address and Honoka was off in a flash. Honoka made to the address and was shocked when she saw the location. Honoka was standing in front of Umi's house. The last time she was here was when she asked Umi to help her study for the test. She had a huge smile on her face. She went up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Umi was on the other side. Umi was surprised to see Honoka was at her door.

"Honoka? What are doing here? It's not that I'm not happy to see you but I just want to know why you're here" Umi said

Honoka smiled at Umi's nervousness.

"I'm here to give you your order" Honoka said

Honoka handed Umi a box of the Japanese sweets that she had ordered. Umi smiled when she heard Honoka's answer. She took it the box and gave Honoka a quick thanks.

"Thanks Honoka I've been waiting for this to come for a while" Umi said

"Your welcome, I hope you order from us again" Honoka said

"I definitely will" Umi said

The girls said good bye to each other. After finishing the rest of her deliveries she was on her way back home. When she passed an alleyway she felt a pair of hands grab her. She was surprised but she started to struggle in her captor's grasp. She felt a soaked rag near her face. Honoka made the mistake of inhaling. She started to feel weak but she still struggled. She passed out after the drugged rag did its job. The figure picked her up and dragged her off to an unknown location. Honoka woke up and she saw that she was a place that wasn't familiar to her at all. She tried to move but she felt that her body was being restricted. She looked at her body and saw that she was tied up with some rope. She was tied to a chair and couldn't move. She tried to scream for help but it just came out in muffled screams. Honoka was confused she was pretty sure she screamed as loud as she could but sound barely came out. She tried to get out of her bonds but they were tied too tight.

"Your finally awake that's good" A voice said

Honoka jumped and looked around to see if she could find the person who was speaking. The figure came out from the shadows and when she saw that person she was shocked to see that the person who was in front of her was the teacher who had accused her of cheating. Honoka tried to talk but it only came out in muffled screams.

"It's your fault that I was fired from my job, Honoka kousaka" The teacher said

Honoka was shaking her head. She didn't agree with the teacher's statement. The teacher just smiled sadistically.

"Ready for some lessons, I hope you are. Because it's going to be a very long lesson" The teacher said

Honoka was crying right now. She was really scared right now. Tears were streaming down her face.

"First is the lesson, next is detention and third is punishment that I decided myself. I hope you're ready" The teacher said

Honoka was trying to get out the chair but her restraints kept her in place. The teacher brought out a whip and approached Honoka with sadistic smile.

Umi came by Honoka's house and expected to see Honoka standing in front of her house. She was surprised to see that Honoka was not there. Umi assumed that Honoka was just sleeping in late. She went up to the door and rang the doorbell. She waited for a few seconds before someone finally answered it. Umi saw that it was Honoka's mother but she saw that something was off. She saw that Mrs. Kousaka had red eyes and it looked like she hadn't slept for a while. Umi was wondering what could have happened. She saw that Umi was in front of her and put on her best smile.

"Hi, Umi how can I help you?" Mrs. Kousaka asked

"Where's Honoka?" Umi asked

"I don't know" Mrs. Kousaka said

Umi's eyes got wide when she heard that Honoka's mother told her that she didn't even know where her own daughter is.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Umi asked

"Honoka's missing" Mrs. Kousaka said

Umi was shocked to hear that her best friend has gone missing.

"Missing? When was the last time you saw her?" Umi asked

"Saturday. We sent her out on come deliveries but she never came back" Mrs. Kousaka said

"Did you call the police?" Umi asked

"We did and their investigating right now" Mrs. Kousaka said

Umi decided to give her some time so she said goodbye and headed to school. Umi had a hard time concentrating on her lessons since she was so worried about Honoka. After school was over Umi headed home, took off her uniform, put on some casual clothing and went back outside to search for Honoka. She searched for hours, but she couldn't find her anywhere. Umi was so worried that she wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep. She was that worried about her. She went back to the Kousaka residence and asked for the name the people that Honoka had delivered the sweets too. Honoka's parents and younger sister were grateful that Umi was helping them search for Honoka. They gave her the addresses and she went to the locations. She asked all the customers if they had saw Honoka after she delivered them their orders. All of them said that they hadn't seen her, much to her dismay.

"Where are you Honoka?" Umi asked

It was Tuesday and Umi continued her search but she never found anything no matter how hard she looked. She was starting to panic at this point. She was walking down the streets was about to pass an alleyway if something on the ground hadn't caught her eye. She saw a white rag on the ground and she decided to see what this rag was doing here. Umi picked up the rag and sniffed it. She took the rag away from her face.

"This rag smells like chloroform" Umi said

Umi's eyes went wide when she came up with a thought of what could've happened to Honoka.

"Was Honoka kidnapped?" Umi asked

Umi decided to go down the alleyway and hoped that this pathway would take her straight to Honoka. The other side of the alleyway didn't look much different but she decided to press on and continue her investigation. She looked everywhere but she still couldn't find anything. She decided to go back home and try again tomorrow. Umi was on the other side of the alleyway again on Wednesday. She looked everywhere that was on the other side of the alleyway where she found the chloroformed rag. She saw an abandoned building. It looked like an abandoned apartment building. She decided to look inside. She found nothing so she was about to exit the building but she heard some muffled screaming coming from a doorway in the basement that she was investigating. She turned towards a doorway and realized that the muffled screams were coming from the open doorway. She took peak inside and was shocked at what she saw. She saw Honoka, who was tied to a chair. She saw multiple lacerations on her body. Her clothes were ripped in the places where the lacerations were. Umi saw a figure that was next to Honoka. She couldn't see at first but when she saw who the figure was she was very shocked. She saw the figure of the homeroom teacher who got fired. The homeroom teacher had a whip in her hand and she was watching her teacher whip Honoka. Umi felt rage boil inside of her. She dashed forward to hit the teacher. The teacher heard footsteps coming her way. She looked to the doorway and was shocked to see an enraged Umi coming her way. Before she could do anything the teacher felt a kick to the gut. She collapsed to the ground. Umi left her there and approached Honoka.

"Honoka, it's me. It's Umi" Umi said in reassuring voice

Honoka opened her teary eyes and saw that Umi was standing in front of her. Honoka was relieved to see that Umi had found her and saved her. Umi took the gag off of Honoka. She then untied her. When Honoka's restraints were gone she tackled Umi into a hug and started crying.

"Umi, thank goodness you're here. I was afraid that no one would find me, I was afraid no one would be able to save me. I'm so happy you're here. I was so scared. It hurts really bad right now. I'm so glad you're here! Thank you for saving me!" Honoka cried

"It's okay now. You're safe now" Umi said

Umi was giving Honoka a hug for comfort. Umi looked and saw that Honoka's injuries looked really bad. Umi decided to take Honoka to hospital as soon as they leave.

"Honoka let's get out of here and get you to a hospital. Those wounds need treatment" Umi said

"Ok, let's go" Honoka said

The teacher recovered from Umi's surprise attack and she soon got to her feet. She looked and saw that Umi had untied Honoka. She was hugging Honoka in a comforting manner. She heard that girls were about to leave, she couldn't let that happen. Her revenge on Honoka wasn't done yet.

"You aren't going anywhere" The teacher said

The two girls looked over and saw that the teacher was on her feet. She was glaring at them with so much hatred. Umi was giving the teacher the same look. The teacher took her whip lashed it towards the two girls. Umi got in front of Honoka and took the hit for her. Umi screamed in pain but she wasn't going to let the teacher harm Honoka anymore than she already has. Honoka had a look of horror on her face when she saw Umi take a hit for her. The teacher used the whip again and once again Umi took the hit.

"Get out of the way Umi Sonoda! I need to take my revenge on Honoka kousaka" The teacher said

Umi was panting from receiving the whippings from the teacher. Umi looked at the teacher with a glare on her face.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore! Your revenge is unnecessary" Umi said

"Unnecessary?! She got me fired!" The teacher yelled

"She didn't do anything wrong! The reason you got fired in the first place was because you assaulted Honoka, who is a student. Teachers should never hurt students no matter what. You accused her of cheating and then physically assaulted her. It was your own fault!" Umi yelled back

The teacher was at her boiling point. She took out a knife and was about to slash Umi. Umi closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. Umi opened her eyes and what she saw in front of her left her staring in horror. Honoka was in front of her and had knife stabbed in her stomach.

"HONOKA! NO!" Umi cried

The teacher yanked out the knife and watched Honoka fall over. Umi was shocked to see her best friend collapse right in front of her. Umi went from being sad to furious. She glared at the teacher with so much hatred. The teacher was looking back at her with a sadistic smile.

"Don't worry Umi, once I'm done with her you'll be next so you just stay there and wait your turn" The teacher said

Umi got up and faced the teacher and before the teacher could do anything she felt kick in her gut and a punch to face. Umi kept beating up her old homeroom teacher with all of her rage. When she was done beating her she saw that the teacher was unconscious from the pain that Umi gave her. Umi looked over and saw that Honoka was barely conscious. She also saw that Honoka was losing a lot of blood. Umi took the rag that she found in the alleyway and place on Honoka's wound so she could slow down the bleeding. Umi used one hand to press the rag against the wound while she used her other hand to take out her phone so she could dial 119. After an ambulance and some police arrive they took Honoka and put her in the ambulance. The police arrested the teacher that had caused Honoka so much pain. Umi decided that she would visit Honoka in the Hospital tomorrow.


	5. Hospital

Honoka was lying in a hospital bed and was hooked up to a life support machine. She survive the stab wound that she had received. A girl with red hair was walking down the hallway with her mother. Her mother wanted her daughter to see a doctor in action. She couldn't let her daughter watch her perform surgeries for obvious reasons.

"Are we almost done?" The red head asked

"Almost we just need to check on last patient, so just be patient Maki" Mom said

Maki just huffed and continued to follow her mother. Maki decided to ask her mom what the last patient was like.

"Do you know anything about this last patient?" Maki asked

"Not personally but I do what happened to her" Mom said

"What happened to her?" Maki said

"Apparently she was kidnapped and tortured by a teacher who got fired at the school she attends" Mom said

Maki's eyes widened in shock when she heard what her mom just said

"Kidnapped and tortured?! Why would a teacher do such a thing?" Maki asked

Maki was actually mad to hear that a teacher would do such a thing.

"That's not even worse part" Mom said

"It gets worse?" Maki asked

"Yes, from what I've heard this patient is also the most bullied girl in school" Mom said

Maki was speechless at this point. Hearing that this patient has suffered so much made her feel bad for the poor girl that was in her mother's care. They reached the room where the patient was staying. They were about to enter the room but the door opened and someone came out of the room. Maki saw a dark blue haired girl with gold eyes. Maki saw the girl's eyes were red. Maki knew that the girl had been crying. The girl was probably a friend of the patient that they were about to check up on. They went in the room and saw that the patient was asleep in the bed. Maki was looking at a girl brown hair. She saw that she had bandages around most of her body. Seeing this made Maki both sad and mad at the same time. She was mad that a teacher would do this to a student. She was sad that something like this would happen to a girl like this.

The girl let out a moan and opened her eyes. She looked around the room and saw the white walls. She tried to sit up but lied back down immediately because of the pain. Maki went up to the girl to tell her to relax.

"Relax, you just woke up. You need to take it easy" Maki said

The girl looked at Maki and froze. She looked like she wanted to run away. Maki didn't understand why she was reacting that way. She was just trying to help her but she looked like she wanted to run away from her. Maki's mom saw that the patient was awake and smiled at her.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake" Mom said

The girl remained silent and looked down at her hands. She started to fidget with her hands. Maki could tell that the girl was really nervous.

"Your name is Honoka Kousaka right?" Mom asked

The girl just nodded in response, it was clear that the girl was not comfortable around them. Maki guessed that the girl was only shy.

" _So her name is Honoka Kousaka"_ Maki thought

Maki's mother went through some tests and told Honoka that she would be able to leave tomorrow afternoon. Honoka relaxed a little bit after hearing that. Both girls left the room and Honoka was alone in the room again. Honoka was trying to remember what happened to her. She remembered that she was kidnapped by the teacher that had assaulted her at school the other day. She was walking home from a delivery when she was jumped by the very same teacher. She was kidnapped and tortured by the teacher for 3 days. Umi came to her rescue and as soon they were about to leave the teacher pulled out a knife and charged at Umi. Honoka's eyed widened when realized what had happened. She threw herself in front of Umi. She wanted to repay Umi for everything that she had done for her. She decided to become Umi's human shield. As Honoka was thinking about what had happened back then she heard the door to her room open. She looked and saw that Umi had entered the room. Umi's eyes went wide when she saw that Honoka was awake. Honoka stared at Umi and gave her a smile. Umi had tears rolling down her face when she saw that her best friend was finally awake. She ran over to Honoka and gave her a hug and was crying tears of joy. She was so happy that her friend was okay.

"Honoka! Thank goodness you're ok!" Umi cried

"I'm ok now Umi. Don't worry" Honoka said

"How could you do something so stupid?! Why did you do that?!" Umi asked

"You've done so much for me. You protected me from the bullies, you helped me study and you defended me when a teacher was bullying me. You've done so much for me, I wanted to do something to repay you. So I thought that becoming your human shield would work" Honoka said

Umi was glaring at Honoka when she heard what Honoka had just said. Honoka noticed the angry look that Umi was giving her and it confused her. She thought that Umi would be happy to hear that she was willing to become her shield. But instead she was angry and she didn't know why.

"Why do you look so angry?" Honoka said

"Because I'm angry at you" Umi said

"Why? I thought you would be happy" Honoka said

"Do you realize how worried I was? I was worried that you wouldn't make it. How could I possibly be happy when my best friend was dying?!" Umi said

"Umi" Honoka said

"I was also very sad! Seeing you bleeding on the ground like that made me so sad!" Umi said

Umi was sobbing at this point. Honoka felt guilty for making Umi cry like this. She didn't know how to respond.

"You didn't need to repay at all! Just being there is enough!" Umi said

"I'm sorry for putting through that Umi" Honoka said

"You better be sorry! Please promise me that you'll never do something like that again!" Umi said

"Umi" Honoka said

"Promise me!" Umi yelled

"I promise you Umi, I won't do something like that ever again" Honoka said

The next day in the afternoon Umi dropped by the hospital to pick up Honoka for her parents. Honoka was discharged from the hospital and Umi escorted her home. Honoka was told that she would be able to attend school again starting tomorrow. She couldn't wait to go back to school and hang out with Umi again.


	6. Meeting Kotori

After Honoka was discharged from the hospital she took the rest of the week off so she could recover from her injuries that the teacher gave her when she abducted her. Umi would visit Honoka after school every day just to check up her. The teacher was arrested and was later charged with assault. The next week Honoka was well enough to attend school again. Umi was protecting her from bullies as usual.

"Honoka, how are you feeling?" Umi asked

"I'm feeling a lot better now" Honoka said

"That's good I hope something like that doesn't happen again" Umi said

Honoka nodded in agreement and the two girls kept walking. They heard the footsteps behind them and saw an ash-grey haired girl running towards the school at top speed. The girl saw the two girls in front of them and begged them to move out of the way.

"Please move out of the way!" The girl yelled

Umi was able move out of the way but Honoka wasn't so lucky. The girl smashed right into Honoka and both girls toppled over to the ground. The girl was on top of Honoka and saw that she was on top of the brunette girl that she had just run into. The girl got off of here and apologized to Honoka for running into her.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry to make it to school on time" The girl said

The girl introduced herself to both of the girls.

"My name is Kotori Minami, it's nice to meet you" Kotori said

Kotori brought out her hand for a handshake. She waited for Honoka to shake her hand but she never got the handshake that she was waiting for. Kotori looked Honoka and saw that she was frozen. She was confused at this action.

"What's wrong?" Kotori asked

Honoka got out of her frozen state but instead of accepting Kotori's hand she ran back over to Umi and hid herself behind her. Umi knew that Honoka was not very good at talking to people because of the way she had been treated. Umi decided to introduce herself first and then introduce Honoka to Kotori. Umi took Kotori's hand shook it.

"It's nice to meet to you Kotori, I'm Umi Sonoda and the girl behind me is Honoka Kousaka" Umi said

Kotori asked Umi if Honoka hated her or if she just didn't like her.

"Does Honoka hate me?" Kotori asked

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" Umi asked

"Well it look liked she was trying to avoid me" Kotori said

"Honoka's just shy, she has a hard time interacting with other people" Umi said

"Oh, so she's just shy, that's a relief I thought she hated me" Kotori said

"Well you don't have to worry about that" Umi said

"I'm glad to hear that" Kotori said

Kotori got closer because she wanted to have a closer look at Honoka. This made Honoka more nervous and tried to hide herself even more. Umi smiled sadly at Honoka because of her behavior. Honoka was even more nervous around people because of the kidnapping. She was shy to begin with so seeing her behave like this isn't really a surprise. Kotori was confused at Honoka's behavior. She has met some shy people before but she had never met someone who was this shy around people. Umi looked at Honoka to see if it was okay for her to tell Kotori why she was like this. Honoka nodded, giving Umi permission to tell Kotori why she was like this.

"Please don't think badly of Honoka, she's had a rough life" Umi said

"Rough life?" Kotori asked

"Yes, you see she's been bullied for a very long time and because of that she has a hard time interacting with people. She doesn't know who to trust. She's never had friends before. I'm her very first friend" Umi said

Kotori was speechless after she heard that young brunette had been through such a tough ordeal. She looked at Honoka with worried eyes. She honestly didn't know how to respond after hearing what Honoka had been through. Kotori wanted to be friends with Honoka so she wouldn't feel so lonely and would be more confident around people.

"Would be okay if I became your friend Honoka?" Kotori asked

Honoka's eyes went wide when she heard that this girl wanted to become her friend. She wanted to accept her offer. She looked at Umi and asked her to say yes for her. Umi nodded and turned back towards Kotori and gave her Honoka's answer.

"Honoka says she'll let you be her friend" Umi said

"Really?!" Kotori asked in an excited tone

"Yes, of course" Umi said

Kotori's excitement overwhelmed her and hugged both girls. Honoka went stiff and suddenly let out scream that surprised both Umi and Kotori. Umi looked around to see if there were any bullies nearby. She saw no one and looked at Honoka so she can ask her why she screamed all of sudden. When Kotori let go of the two girls Honoka stopped her scream. Umi realized that Honoka was scared of being touched by someone she doesn't know. Umi looked back at Kotori and gave her an apology.

"I'm really sorry that she did that" Umi said

"I'm the one who she be apologizing since I hugged the both of so suddenly" Kotori said

"I'm sure she'll forgive you, right Honoka?" Umi asked

Honoka looked at Kotori and saw that the girl looked generally sorry. Honoka nodded, which gave Kotori the sign that she was forgiven. Kotori sighed with relief when her new friend accepted her apology.

"Thank goodness! I thought I messed up our new friendship" Kotori said

"I'm sorry about this, she was kidnapped last week so she very timid right now" Umi said

Kotori's eyes went wide when she heard that Honoka had been kidnapped. She felt sorry for all the suffering that this girl had gone through.

"Kidnapped?!" Kotori asked

"Yes, her our homeroom teacher kidnapped her because she wanted revenge on her" Umi said

"Revenge? What could she have done?" Kotori asked

"Well she blamed Honoka for losing her job as a teacher" Umi said

"What did the teacher do to her to get fired?" Kotori asked

"She attacked Honoka because she thought Honoka had cheated on a test she took last week. She passed the test but the teacher didn't believe her since Honoka always failed her tests. I helped her study and she was able to pass. But the teacher didn't believe her and gave her a failing grade. Honoka ran away and when I found her the teacher was suffocating her. Honoka kicked the teacher in her leg and the teacher responded by throwing her down on the ground" Umi explained

Kotori was speechless to hear this from Umi. She had heard that a student had been attacked by a teacher but she never thought that the student was Honoka. Kotori let Umi finish her explanation.

"The student council president and vice president appeared before us and Honoka explained what happened. They reported her to the chairwoman. The chairwoman fired the teacher and gave Honoka the grade that she worked so hard to get. However on the weekend that same teacher kidnapped Honoka when she was going back home after she finished some deliveries. The teacher tortured the poor girl for 3 days. I was able to find her and we were about to leave but Honoka saw that the teacher was about to stab me with a knife but Honoka used herself as a shield. She was admitted to a hospital and was released shortly afterwards. But because of the kidnapping she's even more nervous around people" Umi explained

Kotori had tears running down her face at this point. She stepped forward and hugged Honoka again. Honoka didn't scream like she did when Kotori hugged her the first time.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that, but I promise you that not everyone out there is a mean person in fact most people are very nice" Kotori said

Honoka was already warming up to Kotori, much to Umi's surprise. Umi guessed that Honoka sensed that Kotori was a nice and gentle person. When Kotori let go of Honoka, she wiped away her tears. When Honoka got a good look at Kotori she realized that Kotori looked like the chairwoman.

"You look like the chairwoman" Honoka said

Kotori giggled when she heard what Honoka had just said. This wasn't the first time someone had told her that.

"That's because the chairwoman is my mom" Kotori said

Both girls were shocked when they heard that their new friend's mother was the chairwoman. Kotori giggled at their reactions. Kotori decided to ask how Honoka and Umi met.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Kotori asked

"I was walking to the cafeteria when I saw Honoka being beat up by some bullies. I sent the bullies away. I saw that she was being bullied again after school so I sent the bullies packing again. So I decided to become Honoka's bodyguard" Umi said

"Oh, well I'm sorry that you're being treated like that but hopefully it gets better" Kotori said

"I hope so too, Honoka's the most bullied girl in school after all" Umi said

"I hope the three of us can become good friends" Kotori said

The three of them decided to walk to class together as a sign of their new friendship. Kotori was in their class as well. Honoka could tell that the three of them would have so much fun together. She was really happy to have another friend.


	7. Suicide attempt

Honoka was happy that she had another friend. She was starting to forget about the bullies because she was having so much with her two friends. Honoka liked Kotori a lot. She was nice and was always smiling. Kotori told her that she wanted to be a fashion designer. She told Honoka that she'll be going overseas once she graduates high school but there was also a possibility that she would be going overseas by next year. Honoka hoped that she wouldn't leave next year. She would be alone with Umi again. Honoka didn't hate spending time with Umi but she believed that the more friends that she had than the more fun she had. Honoka was walking to the table where Umi and Kotori were sitting at. Honoka was carrying a tray full of food and was almost at the table but the bullies decided to have some fun with her again. One of them stuck out their foot in front of Honoka at the last second. Honoka tripped on the foot that the bully stuck out. She tripped and fell on the floor. The tray of food flew into the air and then it landed directly on her. Honoka was covered in food.

The other kids in the cafeteria saw a messy Honoka covered in food. No one tried to help her. The whole cafeteria started laughing at her because of how ridiculous she looked right now. Honoka looked around and saw that everyone was laughing at her.

"Look at that pig! Can you squeal?" One of the bullies asked

Some of them even started making pig noises to mock her even further. Honoka had tears in her eyes and ran out of the cafeteria sobbing. The bully that tripped her was laughing so hard right now that she almost couldn't breathe. Umi was pissed off right and was about to walk over the bully but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that Kotori was the one who had touched her shoulder. Kotori looked at Umi and shook her head. She was telling Umi that Honoka was more important right now. Umi realized that Kotori was trying to tell her that they should go after Honoka instead confronting the bully.

The two girls went off in the direction where Honoka ran. They looked everywhere but so far they couldn't find her. They knew Honoka didn't want to be found right now but they didn't care because they believed that Honoka needed someone there to comfort her. The two girls heard a sobbing noise coming from the locker room. They went inside and saw Honoka sitting in a corner. She was hugging her legs and had her face buried in her knees. She was crying because of the incident that happened in the cafeteria. The two girls went up to Honoka.

"Honoka" Kotori said

Honoka looked up and saw that it was Umi and Kotori. Honoka still had tears in her eyes. The two girls kneeled down in front of her and embraced her into a comforting hug. Honoka let out all of her feelings. Umi was still pissed off at the bully who did that to her. She was pissed at herself for not keeping a sharp eye out for Honoka.

"Honoka, I'm sorry" Umi said

"Sorry? For what?" Honoka asked

"I should have been keeping a sharp eye out for you but I let my guard down. I let my guard down and this happens. I'm sorry" Umi said

"Umi it's not your fault" Kotori said

"Yes it is. I'm supposed to be her bodyguard but I let this happen to her" Umi said

"It's okay Umi, it's not like you were the one who caused the accident in the first place" Honoka said

Umi decided to not blame herself any further since Honoka forgave her for slipping up one time. The girls told Honoka to change into her gym uniform and to wear it for the rest of the day. Kotori called her mom and told her what happened. The chairwoman gave Honoka permission to wear her gym clothes for the rest of the day until she could get her messy uniform washed. During class the bullied would throw paper at her. After class was over Honoka exited the classroom and looked around to make sure that there were no bullies nearby. When she saw that the coast was clear she booked it to the kendo club where Umi was. She made it to the room and saw that Umi was not there yet. She decided to wait until Umi arrived. Umi arrived and saw that Honoka was there. She was relieved to see that she could make it here without running into any problems.

Umi noticed that Honoka was paying close attention to the kendo practices that had. Umi was starting to believe that Honoka was starting to develop an interest in kendo. Umi hoped Honoka would join if she wanted to. She believed that if Honoka were to join then should be able to defend herself against the bullies. Umi knew that Honoka didn't have any self-defense training right now. She was thinking about teacher her the basics in self-defense so she can take care of herself. Umi didn't hate being Honoka's bodyguard but she can't be by her side all the time. She was thinking that if Honoka knew how to fight then she would be able to defend herself against the bullies when she wasn't around.

When the kendo club was dismissed Umi changed back into her school clothes. Umi then escorted Honoka back to her house like she did every day. Kotori was also with them. They came across a road where they have to separate. Kotori went one way while Honoka and Umi went the other way. Umi decided to ask Honoka if she was interested in learning martial arts.

"Honoka, are you interested in learning some martial arts?" Umi asked

"That's never come across my mind" Honoka said

"Would like to learn?" Umi asked

"I wouldn't mind. Why are you asking me this?" Honoka asked

"I was thinking that it's about time for you to fight back against the bullies" Umi said

"Fight back?! I tried that but it just made things worse for me!" Honoka said

"If you knew some self-defense then you could fight back properly" Umi said

"Really?" Honoka asked

"Yes" Umi answered

Honoka wanted to learn how to stand up for herself but she wasn't sure where to start.

"I'll think about it" Honoka said

"Take all the time you need. I highly consider that you accept my offer. But the decision is up to you" Umi said

Honoka nodded. Umi dropped Honoka off at her house. When Honoka went inside Umi left to do to her home. It was after school the next day and Honoka was about leave and go to the clubroom but she was jumped by some bullies. Kotori was walking down the hallway when she heard a scream. Kotori turned to where the scream came from. She went down the hallway where the scream came from. She heard the scream again and heard it coming from a classroom. She looked inside the classroom and was terrified to see that there were a couple of girls beating up poor Honoka. Kotori wanted to confront them and tell them to stop but she wasn't sure if she had the confidence to do that. Kotori shook her head. Honoka needed help right now and she was the only one who help her right now. She entered the classroom and shouted at the bullies.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Kotori shouted

The bullies stopped and looked over at the girl who told them to stop having their fun. They saw that it was Kotori. The bullies glared at her and Kotori wanted to shrink down in fear over that intense glare but she was able to keep a brave face on.

"You think you can just stop our fun just because you're the daughter of the chairwoman?" One bully said

"That's not it at all. I'm telling you to stop because what you're doing is wrong!" Kotori said

"Wrong? She deserves it" Another bully said

"What could she have done to deserve this?" Kotori asked

"She's always acts so happy all the time so we decided to show why she shouldn't be happy. She was also voted as one of the cutest girls in school which is a lie" The third bully said

"That's a poor excuse to pick on someone!" Kotori said

Kotori stepped forward and was about to grab Honoka so they could leave but one bully completely restrained her.

"Hey let me go!" Kotori said

Once were done with that stupid girls then we'll let you go but we can't have interrupting us" the first bully said

One bully was holding Kotori back. Kotori tried to struggle but the bully that was holding her would not let her go. The other two bullies went back to Honoka to continue their session. One bully grabbed Honoka by her hair. She yanked up and Honoka was forced to her knees. The other bully grabbed the umbrella that Honoka brought with her since it was raining outside. The bully started to beat Honoka with her own umbrella. The umbrella broke after being used as a blunt object but it was still being used to beat up Honoka. Kotori was struggling even more now. She needed to save Honoka. Kotori kicked the bully right in the shin. The bully screamed in both pain and surprise. The bully let go of Kotori because of her surprise attack. Kotori dashed towards Honoka when she was free. The other two bullies looked up and saw that Kotori was coming straight at them. They were surprised that she managed to get free. Kotori managed to grab the broken umbrella from the bully. She swung it at the bullies and made contact. The bullies fought back and punched Kotori in the face. Kotori wanted to run away so she wouldn't have to fight these girls but if she did then they would continue their assault on Honoka. She swung the umbrella again and once again mad contact. She was able to hurt all three of them. This bought her enough time to grab Honoka and leave. Kotori chose to hide in a closet in the gym. She managed to barricade the door as well. She had a feeling that the bullies wouldn't be able to find them but she blocked the door just in case so they couldn't get in.

Kotori looked back Honoka saw her bruised face. She remembered that Umi told her that she was bullied a lot but she never thought that it was this bad. Kotori wanted to help her but she didn't know how. Her mom couldn't really help all that much. She could punish or expel the kids that are doing this but she couldn't stop it.

"Honoka, are you okay?" Kotori asked

Kotori mentally scolded herself for asking such a stupid question. It was clear that Honoka was not okay.

"I think so" Honoka said

The two girls waited for a while to make sure that the bullies were gone. Kotori removed everything she used to block the door. She opened the door a little and looked around to see if they were there when she saw that they were no were in sight Kotori signaled Honoka to come with her. They both exited the gym and made it to the club room. Umi saw both Kotori and Honoka but she was shocked to see that the two of them had some bruises on them. She realized that they were jumped by some bullies. Umi packed her stuff and had the two girls follow her. The three of them were jumped by the same bullies again.

One of them managed to hit Umi while she was still surprised. However that is all they managed to do. Umi escorted the girls to their homes. The next day Umi was walking to Honoka's house and saw that she wasn't there which made her worry because the last time Honoka wasn't there she was kidnapped. She asked Honoka's mom if Honoka was inside she told her that she left on her own. Umi was shocked to hear that Honoka left on her own. Umi dashed towards the school as fast as she could so she be with Honoka so she can protect her. She made it school and looked around to see if she was anywhere in sight. She went to the classroom and found her there. Umi went up to Honoka to talk to her.

"Honoka why didn't you wait for me?" Umi asked

"Don't worry about it" Honoka said

"I want to know why" Umi said

"SHUT UP! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Honoka shouted

Umi was taken aback by Honoka's loud voice. Honoka has never yelled at her before. Umi could tell that Honoka was in a bad mood so she decided to leave her alone for a while. Umi was still going to keep an eye on her but she wasn't going to talk to her. It was also raining today as well. Umi left her club after the activities were done. Umi was looking around for Honoka but she couldn't find her anywhere. Umi was worried that Honoka was being picked on again. She heard some footsteps running down the hallway. She turned around and saw that it was Kotori. Kotori stopped in front of Umi. She was panting heavily.

"Umi please come to the roof!" Kotori begged

"Why? What's going on?" Umi asked

Umi was having a bad feeling for some reason she didn't know why but she felt like something bad was about to happen.

"Honoka's on the roof but she's standing near the edge of the roof" Kotori said

Umi's heart stopped when she heard what Kotori just said. Was Honoka going to kill herself? She had to stop her from making a big mistake. Umi ran to the roof as fast as she could. Kotori was right behind her. When they got to the roof Umi saw That Honoka was standing on the edge of the building.

"HONOKA!" Umi shouted

Honoka turned around and saw that Umi and Kotori were there. She was happy that she got to spend her final moments with her friends.

"Honoka get away from the edge right now!" Umi said

"I can't" Honoka said

"Yes you can just step back from the edge and walk towards us" Umi said

"NO I CAN'T!" Honoka said

"WHY?!" Umi shouted

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THE BULLYING WILL NEVER STOP! NO ONE LOVES ME!" Honoka shouted

" _That's not true"_ Umi thought

Umi kept it to herself but after spending so much time with Honoka she started to fall in love with her. She kept to herself because she didn't want things to awkward between them.

"I WAS JUST BORN TO SUFFER!" Honoka shouted

Honoka looked at Umi when she shouted all of this. The three girls were soaking wet from the rain.

"HONOKA! I CARE ABOUT YOU AND SO DOES UMI! PLEASE DON'T SAY THOSE TERRIBLE THINGS ABOUT YOURSELF!" Kotori shouted

"I HAVE TO END IT BECAUSE THE TWO OF YOU WILL GET BULLIED TOO IF YOU STAY WITH ME! GOODBYE UMI! GOODBYE KOTORI!" Honoka shouted

After she said that Honoka jumped off the roof. Kotori put her hands over mouth and gasped. Umi dashed forward she had to save Honoka. Umi managed to grab Honoka's wrist before she fell down any further. Honoka looked up and saw that Umi had caught her.

"LET ME GO UMI!" Honoka shouted

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU MAKE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE IN YOUR LIFE!" Umi shouted

Honoka wanted to shout back at her but she realized that there was nothing she could say to change Umi's mind. Umi managed to Honoka up with Kotori's help. Umi was holding Honoka to make sure she doesn't try to jump again. Umi looked at Honoka and saw that she was glaring at her.

"Why did you save me?" Honoka asked

"Because you have so much to live for" Umi said

"No I don't. No one loves me" Honoka said

Umi grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look into her eyes.

"YOU'RE WRONG HONOKA! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Umi said

Honoka was speechless to hear that Umi confess her love to her. To prove her point Umi leaned in and kissed Honoka's lips. Honoka didn't know what to say to Umi after what she just did. When Umi separated from her she looked at her.

"I've loved you for a while now, but I didn't want things to be awkward between us so I kept it to myself" Umi said

"Umi" Honoka said

"Please don't kill yourself Honoka!" Umi said

"I've loved for a while too but I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore!" Honoka said

"You don't need to be afraid anymore! Just be with me that's all I need you to do. Do you think you can do that? Can you be by my side as my girlfriend?" Umi asked

Honoka looked at Umi and realized that Umi was telling her the truth.

"Yes, I think I can!" Honoka said

Kotori was watching this scene with a smile on her face. She was glad that Honoka was saved. She was also happy for the new couple. She hoped that could get into a relationship like that one day.


	8. Training and revenge

Honoka was happy that Umi was now her girlfriend. But that didn't stop the bullying from happening. Honoka decided to ask Umi to teach her some martial arts. The training would help her get stronger and more courageous. Honoka decided to ask Umi if would be willing to teach her self-defense when they were alone. When both girls were alone in the classroom together Honoka decided to ask her right now.

"Umi" Honoka said

"What is it Honoka?" Umi asked

"I want you to teach me how to fight!" Honoka said

Umi was looking at Honoka with a surprised look on her face. Her girlfriend was asking her to teach her self-defense. Umi was actually happy to hear that Honoka was wanting to learn how to defend herself.

"I'd be happy to" Umi said

"Really?!" Honoka said

"Yes, but you need to know that just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you" Umi said

"I understand!" Honoka said

Umi saw the strong determination in her eyes. She was happy to see that Honoka was starting to gain some confidence. Umi led Honoka to her house and made her put on a gi. She went through the basics with her and taught her some basic techniques. Honoka was starting to get tired. She had no idea that the training would be this hard and tiring. But Honoka didn't want to complain because she was afraid that she would stop the lessons. The lessons went on for at least a month. Honoka was slow at first but she was learning faster. She was getting stronger and stronger. Honoka felt great because of the training. She felt more courage the more she trained with Umi. Umi also taught her the basics of kendo. She also taught her how to do archery. She taught her all the self-defense moves that she was taught. Honoka felt her stamina rise as well.

Honoka was in school the next day and was confronted by her bullies again.

"Hey brat! It's time for your weekly beating!" The bully leader said

Honoka gave the bullies a smirk and got into a stance. The bullies wondered what she was doing. They decided to ignore it and rushed towards her. Honoka punched the bully in the stomach and the bully collapsed on the ground because she had the wind knocked out of her. She delivered a kick to the next bully. The bully was kicked in the face and was knocked out. She delivered an uppercut to the third bully and she was sent flying. She hit the ground and stopped moving. Honoka looked at the results and saw a big difference now that she had been trained. The leader got back up and looked at Honoka with a surprised look on her face.

"How the hell did you get this strong?" The leader asked

"I asked Umi to train me in martial arts! I was tired of you girls always picking on me!" Honoka said

The leader looked at with a scared expression on her face. She begged Honoka to spare her.

"Please don't hurt me! I promise to not bother you anymore I swear!" The bully leader begged

Honoka looked at the bully leader with a blank expression on her face but that blank expression soon turned into anger. Honoka was glaring at the bully and the bully saw the glare that Honoka was giving her. She wanted to run away but she wasn't sure if she was going to get away.

"You expect me to give you mercy after what you did me?!" Honoka asked in an angry tone

"Yes?" She said

Honoka was now pissed off. She went up to the bully and looked at her straight into the eyes.

"I'm gonna make you go through all the pain that you put me through!" Honoka said

The bully's skin went pale and felt intense pain after getting hit again and again. It felt like all of her bones were going to break. She was even screaming in pain but that didn't stop Honoka from beating the crap out of her. Honoka was in a rage and kept taking out all of her anger on the bully that tortured her for so long. Umi was walking to the cafeteria when she heard the sound of a fight going on. She also heard a scream. She assumed that it was Honoka who was in trouble. She went down the hallway and into the direction where the scream came from. What she found left her frozen. What she found wasn't a beat up Honoka but a beat up bully leader. But what really shocked Umi was that Honoka was the one that was beating up the bully.

Umi was speechless to see that her girlfriend was beating her bully without any mercy. If she doesn't stop her than the bully will die. Honoka was probably planning to beat her death. Umi had to stop her and calm her down before she regrets it.

"HONOKA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Umi shouted

Honoka stopped and turned around to see who it was that was calling out to her. She saw that it was Umi. Her girlfriend was staring at her with a scared expression on her face.

"Honoka, please let her go" Umi said

Honoka glared at her but Umi stood her ground.

"You expect me to just let her go after all the things she's done to?!" Honoka asked

"You don't have to do this" Umi said

"Yes I do! This is my revenge!" Honoka said

"You don't need revenge!" Umi said

"You haven't been through the things that I've been through! You don't understand my feelings!" Honoka said

"You're right! I don't understand your feelings. It's because we're different people" Umi said

Honoka looked at her girlfriend but she remained silent because she wanted to hear what Umi wants to say.

"This isn't you Honoka. The Honoka that I know is always happy and energetic. The Honoka that I know is almost never angry. You aren't yourself right now. I understand that you're angry and you have every right to be angry at the bully who's been torturing you ever since you entered high school. What she did was unforgivable but getting revenge isn't going to accomplish anything. Getting revenge isn't going to change the past. Honoka your anger has blinded you and made you into a different person and it's not the good kind of change. If you keep doing that to all of your bullies than you won't be any better than they are. You'll become bully yourself and I don't want to see you become a bully so please Honoka stop your rampage and let go of your anger" Umi said

Umi realized that she had tears running down her face. Umi was afraid that her girlfriend was going to hurt herself because of her anger. She was also afraid that she would feel guilt for the rest of her life. Honoka was looking at Umi with wide eyes. She looked down at bully and saw her beat up face. Honoka let go of the bully and looked at her hands. She started to shake and felt the tears running down her face. Umi brought the old Honoka back but when she realized what she had done she was horrified. Honoka fell to her knees and buried her hands into her face and started sobbing.

"What have I done?" Honoka asked herself

Umi was looking at her girlfriend with a sad look. Umi went over to Honoka and embraced her into a hug. She started to rub her back to help her calm down.

"I'm sorry Umi" Honoka said

"I know you are" Umi said

"I'm a monster" Honoka said

"No you're not, you were just angry" Umi said

"I thought getting back at her would feel good" Honoka said

"How do you feel right now?" Umi said

"I feel horrible for doing such an awful thing" Honoka said

Umi comforted Honoka for the rest of the day.


	9. Karaoke date

It has been a week since Umi was able to stop Honoka from taking her revenge on one of bullies. Umi was scared because Honoka had just turned into a completely different person. Umi assumed that all the pent up pressure that Honoka had been bottling up of her had finally gotten the best of her. Umi had the bad feeling that if she didn't stop Honoka back there then she would've killed the bully. Umi decided to take Honoka on a date to cheer her up. Umi needed to think of a place where she could take her. She knew that it couldn't be too romantic because she wasn't ready to get into the romance just yet.

Umi thought of the place that where they could go on their first date. Umi decided to have a karaoke party at a café. Umi wasn't good with huge crowds so she decided to have a karaoke party with Honoka. Umi needed to find Honoka so she could ask her if it would be okay to take her on a karaoke date. Umi waited for Honoka and found her coming out of her classroom. Honoka still looked a little scared from last week after she beat up her bully. Umi ran up to Honoka and greeted her.

"Hi, Honoka" Umi said

"Oh, hi Umi" Honoka said

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Umi asked

"A date? Where are we going?" Honoka asked

"I was thinking about us going to a café and having a karaoke party, what do you think?" Umi said

"I would love to Umi" Honoka said

"Let's go right now" Umi said

The couple walked down the street and headed for the café. When they made it to the café and rented a room for their karaoke party. They were in the room and had some drinks and some food.

"You go first Umi" Honoka said

"Me? Go first? Are you sure?" Umi asked

"Of course I'm sure, I want to hear Umi's singing voice" Honoka said

"Okay if you insist, then here I go" Umi said

 _Fuwa fuwa sora kara hane mitai na, tenshi no otoshimono_

 _Duffle coat no hood kabutte_

 _Machi wo hashiru, kimi no moto he isoganaku cha_

 _Tenkiyohō wa yuki no mark_

 _Moshi ka shitara, kyō koso mireru ki ga suruyo_

 _Futari deatte kara, hajimete no fuyu ni_

 _Shiroi iki kokoro uki uki_

 _Pokke ni haitta te wo, muri ni hippari dashite_

 _Gyutto nigitte daisuki! tte telepathy_

 _Tsumetai kaze no naka, kimi to arukitai_

 _Fuyu no uta nante utai nagara_

 _Ame ga yuki ni kawattara_

 _Hatsuyuki kinenbi no, KISS shichaō! nante ne-_

 _Fuwa fuwa sora kara hane mitai na, tenshi no otoshimono_

 _Cocoa no kan futatsu katte_

 _Kōen made, narande oshaberi shinagara_

 _Guru guru maki no muffler ga_

 _Kawai toka omocchatta no, naisho da yo_

 _Haru ni deatta boy friend, natsu no hizashi de girl friend_

 _Sukoshizutsu tokubetsu ni natta_

 _Kyonen to wa chigau, zenbu ga ureshikutte_

 _Poka poka shite kuru kimi mo sō desho?_

 _Tsumetai kaze no naka, zutto arukitai_

 _Fuyu no yotei toka hanashi nagara_

 _Christmas ni valentine_

 _Futari de mukaeru no, mō!, Machi dōshii na_

 _Tsumetai kaze no naka, kimi to arukitai_

 _Fuyu no uta nante utainagara_

 _Ame ga yuki ni kawattara_

 _Hatsuyuki kinenbi no, KISS shichaō! nante ne-_

 _Fuwa fuwa sora kara hane mitai na yasashi shiro_

 _Ichinen ichiban kirei na hi ga futari wo tsutsumu_

When Umi was done with her song she heard clapping. She saw that Honoka was clapping after hearing her song. Umi blushed from the praise that Honoka was giving her.

"That was amazing Umi, you were so good" Honoka said

"Oh, come on Honoka, I wasn't that good" Umi said

"Yes you were, it was amazing" Honoka said

Umi decided that it was Honoka's turn to sing.

"It's your turn Honoka" Umi said

"Okay I'll give it a go as well. It's only fair after all" Honoka said

Honoka took the mic from Umi and stood in front of the machine and started her song.

 _Sā! Ikō, hikaru mirai he_

 _Hora, yume wo tsurete_

 _Pocket ni hitotsu, yūki nigirishime_

 _Hashiri dashita ano michi_

 _Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki_

 _Toberu yo doko made mo_

 _Tama ni wa naki mushi no kumo_

 _Taiyō ga warai tobasu_

 _Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival_

 _Shinkenshōbu yo_

 _Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)_

 _Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)_

 _Ashita ni mukatte_

 _Hashiritsuzukeru kimi ga mieru_

 _Fight kureru_

 _Kasuka ni mieta, yume no saki no keshiki_

 _Blanco no hōbutsusen_

 _Kin'iro ni mabataite_

 _Terasu yo itsumade mo_

 _Toki ni cool na gyakufū_

 _Oi kaze ga warai tobasu_

 _Mukiatte tatakatte wakachiau_

 _Te wo tsunai de_

 _Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)_

 _Yes, let you go!(Yes, let you go!)_

 _Mukō-gawa he to_

 _Fumikiru oto wa, tabidachi no aizu_

 _Uta mo hazumu_

 _Hashitte (hashitte), Aruite (aruite)_

 _Waratte (waratte)_

 _Tsumasaki to te to_

 _Fumishimete nigirishimete ima_

 _Koko ni iru yo_

 _Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)_

 _Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)_

 _Goal ni mukatte_

 _Hashiri tsuzukeru kimi ga mieru_

 _Fight kureru_

Umi was amazed to hear her voice. Honoka was amazing, even more amazing than she was.

"That was amazing Honoka" Umi said

"Thanks Umi" Honoka said

Honoka than got an idea.

"Let's do a song together" Honoka said

"Really? Together?" Umi asked

"Yeah! Come on! Let's do it!" Honoka said

Umi did as she was told and was now in front of the machine with Honoka. They both started to sing a song together.

 _Sā! Ikō, hikaru mirai he_

 _Hora, yume wo tsurete_

 _Pocket ni hitotsu, yūki nigirishime_

 _Hashiri dashita ano michi_

 _Niji-iro ni kagayaite_

 _Kokoro no chizu wo irodoru_

 _Cool na watashi, Kirakira na watashi_

 _Ōzora ni egaite mireba_

 _Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki_

 _Toberu yo doko made mo_

 _Tama ni wa naki mushi no kumo_

 _Taiyō ga warai tobasu_

 _Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival_

 _Shinkenshōbu yo_

 _Koko kara (hajimaru), kirameku (mirai he)_

 _Going my way(Going my way)_

 _Taishi wo idake_

 _Ase kirari, namida koboretemo_

 _Tachidomaru na!_

 _Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)_

 _Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)_

 _Ashita ni mukatte_

 _Hashiritsuzukeru kimi ga mieru_

 _Fight kureru_

 _Kasuka ni mieta, yume no saki no keshiki_

 _Blanco no hōbutsusen_

 _Kin'iro ni mabataite_

 _Terasu yo itsumade mo_

 _Toki ni cool na gyakufū_

 _Oi kaze ga warai tobasu_

 _Mukiatte tatakatte wakachiau_

 _Te wo tsunai de_

 _Massugu (miagete), aozora (utau yo)_

 _Flying so high!(Flying so high!)_

 _Kibō no wadachi_

 _Yokogiru nanairo, tobidashite_

 _Kaze ni nore yo!_

 _Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)_

 _Yes, let you go!(Yes, let you go!)_

 _Mukō-gawa he to_

 _Fumikiru oto wa, tabidachi no aizu_

 _Uta mo hazumu_

 _Hashitte (hashitte), Aruite (aruite)_

 _Waratte (waratte)_

 _Tsumasaki to te to_

 _Fumishimete nigirishimete ima_

 _Koko ni iru yo_

 _Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!)_

 _Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!)_

 _Goal ni mukatte_

 _Hashiri tsuzukeru kimi ga mieru_

 _Fight kureru_

When they were done they both looked at each other and smiled. They were happy about this date and decided that it was time for them to go home. Honoka spoke to Umi before she went into her house.

"Thanks for taking me on this date Umi, I really needed this" Honoka said

"You're welcome, I'm glad I was able to help you" Umi said

The two girls said good bye to each other and separated from each other. They were a very happy couple.


	10. A day at the beach

Honoka thought that it was time for them to go on another date and decided that they should go to the beach. Honoka confronted Umi and mad the request of having another date at the beach. Umi tried to change Honoka's mind on having a beach date. Umi was already uncomfortable being around people but to be around people while wearing a swimsuit was even worse. But Honoka was determined to go and Umi had no choice but to give in. Honoka was excited that she would get to go to the beach with her girlfriend. The two girls were now on the beach and were in their swimsuits. Honoka had a pink bikini on while Umi had a blue one on. Umi was trying to cover herself so she wouldn't attract any attention to herself.

"What's wrong Umi? Why are covering yourself?" Honoka asked

"I don't want to attract attention to myself because wearing a swimsuit is so shameless" Umi said

"Why is it shameless to wear a swimsuit?" Honoka asked

"Because showing off your body is very shameless" Umi said

"Does that mean you want to go into the water with your clothes on?" Honoka asked

"Of course not!" Umi said

"Well, I'm going in the water, you can join me if you want" Honoka said

Honoka went to the ocean and got in the water. Umi watched as she got in the water and decided to follow Honoka into the water with her. She didn't want to be by herself and preferred to with her girlfriend instead.

"So you decided to join me after all" Honoka said with a smile

"Well, I'd rather be with you than stay on the surface by myself" Umi said

Umi felt herself being hit by some water and was all wet now. Umi blinked for a minute and saw that Honoka had her hand in the air which told her that she was the one who had just splashed her. Umi gave her a mischievous smile.

"You did not just do that" Umi said

"And what if I did?" Honoka asked with her own mischievous smile

"Then I'm gonna have to pay you back" Umi said

Umi splashed at Honoka to prove her point. Honoka was all wet this time. Honoka blinked and gave her an evil smirk and splashed her back. The two girls started to splash at each other and were laughing because of all the fun that they were having. The two girls were playing in the water for a while and decided to get out of the water and go to the snack bar to get Popsicles. The two girls were in line and when it was finally their turn to order that looked at the menu and finally got the flavors that they wanted. Honoka got strawberry while Umi got blueberry. The two girls found a table and sat down so they could enjoy their Popsicles. Umi looked over at Honoka and froze at the sight. Honoka was licking the Popsicle intensely and blushed at the sight.

" _That's not right, it's so wrong!_ Umi thought

Umi saw that some of the Popsicle dripped down on her chest which made even more dirty than it already was. Umi was blushing at the sight of her girlfriend doing something so indecent.

" _I should stop her before she goes any further"_ Umi thought

Honoka noticed that Umi was staring at her and wondered what she was doing.

"Is something wrong Umi?" Honoka asked

"Uh, well" Umi started

Honoka was waiting for her to finish and Umi was able to find her voice but the words that came out of her mouth was not what she had wanted to say.

"No, there's nothing wrong" Umi said

"Are you sure?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I'm sure" Umi said

"Well, if you say so" Honoka said

The two girls finished their Popsicles and went back to the ocean to play some more. While they were playing in the water Honoka's top somehow came off and Honoka noticed that too. She blushed and kneeled down in the water to avoid being seen by other people. Umi noticed that her girlfriend was kneeling down in a single spot and wondered what she was doing.

"What are you doing Honoka?" Umi said

"Well, you see" Honoka started

Umi waited for her to continue and Honoka was able to find the words that she was trying to say.

"My bikini top came off and I don't want other people to see me like this" Honoka said

To prove her point she got up with her arms around her chest and Umi blushed heavily at the sight. Umi decided that she needed to look for the top before they could do anything else. Umi managed to spot it drifting near the deep end of the ocean and tried to get it before it could go any farther than that. She managed to get it and brought it back to Honoka.

"Here you go" Umi said

"Thanks Umi" Honoka said

The two girls decided to see if there was anything that they could see while they were underwater. They couldn't see anything besides the sand. They went back to the surface and looked for some seashells. They found some but they didn't want to keep them they were just looking for them for fun. They went back to their spot on the beach decided to lay down for a while. They also built some sandcastles. They were having so much fun that they didn't realize how much time had passed. They noticed that it was starting to get dark and realized that it was time to leave. They started to pack up their stuff. Even when they were all packed up they decided to stay and watch the sunset.

"The sunset's beautiful isn't it?" Honoka asked

"It sure is" Umi said

They watched as the sky turned pink and waited for the sky to turn completely dark. When the sky was dark they decided to leave. Umi escorted Honoka to her house like always. They gave each other a kiss before they parted from each other.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm afraid I won't be able to post new chapters for a while because my computer has been acting up. So sorry


	11. Meeting Rin and Hanayo

Honoka was in the courtyard looking at the cherry blossom trees when she heard some loud voices coming from nearby area. Honoka decided to check it out since she had nothing better to do. She saw that there were a couple of girls picking on a girl with short orange hair and yellow eyes. She heard the girls were making fun of her because of her clothes.

"Leave me alone already!" The girl said

"Why do you only wear pants and shorts when you're in casual clothing? The only time you ever wear a skirt is when you're in uniform" The first bully said

"You must be so embarrassed to wear feminine clothing in front of others. That's so sad" The second bully said

"Please stop picking on me" The girl begged

Honoka had to do something but she didn't want to beat them up because she was afraid she would lose control of herself like she did before but it looks she had no choice since these bullies wouldn't back down just like that. Honoka decided to save the girl. She was going to take advantage of her title as the most bullied girl in school to help the young girl. Honoka stepped out and made herself visible

"Leave her alone!" Honoka said

The two bullies looked over at Honoka and smiled at her and Honoka knew it wasn't a kind smile. She could see that it was a cruel smile.

"Well look who decided to show up and ruin our fun" The first bully said

"Let's forget about this girl and focus on her since she makes things more entertaining" The second bully

"That's a good idea" The first bully said

They left the orange haired girl behind and approached Honoka. Honoka was preparing herself and waited for them to make the first move. When the bullies tried to fight her but Honoka managed to turn the tables on them and the bullies were running away from her because they knew they were no match for. Honoka turned back towards the girl and asked her if she was okay.

"Are you alright?" Honoka asked

"Yes, thank you for save me" The girl said

"That's good. Try to be more careful" Honoka said

Honoka was about to leave but the girl stopped her. She ran forward and grabbed her. Honoka froze when she felt her hand being touched.

"What's your name? Mine is Rin Hoshizora" Rin said

Honoka stuttered but she managed to tell Rin her name as well.

"My name Honoka Kousaka" Honoka said

"It's nice to meet you too Rin" Honoka said

Honoka was still a shy person even though she gained some confidence thanks to Umi, but she still had some trust issues.

"RIN!" A voice called out

The two girls looked over in the distance and saw a girl with short brown hair running towards them.

"Hanayo!" Rin said

Honoka looked at the girl named Hanayo.

"I told you to be careful because of bullies and now you were targeted" Hanayo said

"I'm sorry Hanayo" Rin said

"It's okay, just be more careful from now on" Hanayo said

"Okay" Rin said

Hanayo noticed that Honoka there and got in front Rin to protect her.

"I won't let you hurt Rin!" Hanayo said with determination

Honoka was taken aback when she heard what she said. Honoka was about to make thing clear but her words wouldn't leave her throat. Honoka tried to talk once more but Rin spoke before she could even say anything.

"Wait Hanayo, it's not what you think" Rin said

Hanayo looked at Rin with a confused look on her face.

"This is Honoka Kousaka and she saved me from the bullies" Rin said

"Really?" Hanayo asked

"Yes, please believe me" Rin said

Hanayo decided to believe in Rin and apologized to Honoka.

"I'm sorry about that" Hanayo said

"It's okay, you were just trying to protect your friend" Honoka said

"I'm Hanayo Koizumi and thank you for saving Rin" Hanayo said

"You're welcome and I'm Honoka Kousaka" Honoka said

Honoka went back to the courtyard to watch the cherry blossom trees. She was waiting for Umi to finish her club and walk home together. Honoka started to sing a song but she was unaware that Umi was walking towards her but Umi stopped when she heard the singing voice of her girlfriend.

Suupaa Rabu! Minna de Suupaa Raibu!  
LIVE! Are you ready? Go!

Super LOVE! hajimatta (Come on!)  
Super LIVE koe dashite (Come on!)  
Super LOVE! koe chau yo (Come on!)  
Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!

Aitakatta yo Say "Hello!"  
Aisatsu wa Dance dance dance!  
Tobashisugi no Roketto sa Urutora Roketto (sugo~i!)  
Hikari yori mo hayaku tanoshiku natchae yo  
Minna nosete kanata e tabi suru you na Raibu sa konya wa

Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) isshoni ne? (OK!)  
Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) doko made mo (OK!)  
Oikaketai bokura no (yume…!)  
Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) shitteru yo (OK!)  
Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) hitori janai (OK!)  
Mawari mite goran (Hi hi!) jikan o wasurete (Hi hi!)  
Minna de odorou motto (saa odorou!)

Ikiru tte warau koto ka na  
Naita ato ni wa karuku naru kokoro dakara  
Ippai ase wo kakunda ironna ase wo kakunda  
Soshite saigo wa sukkiri to egao ni nareru sonna ki ga suru yo  
Karada ugokasou yo Super LOVE = Super LIVE!

Super LOVE! hajimatta (Come on!)  
Super LIVE koe dashite (Come on!)  
Super LOVE! koe chau yo (Come on!)  
Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!

Owaranaide yo Say" We go!"  
Te wo tsunaide Dance dance dance!  
Minna noseta Roketto wa osora no umi e (yatta!)  
Taiyou yori mo tooku e ikitaku natchatta  
Tonde tonde mirai e tabi suru youna Raibu sa konya mo

Miru dake no (Go!) yume janai (OK!)  
Tsukamaete (Go!) dakishimetai (OK!)  
Sou yatte kita yo ne (Yeah!) ima no basho made (Yeah!)  
Minna de odorou motto (Yeah!)

Saa koe o dashite yo (LOVELIVE!) Souda utaunda (LOVELIVE!)  
Saa koe o dashite yo (LOVELIVE! We are the one!)

Ai suru tte utau koto ka na  
Omoi o minna e tsutaetai negai no koto  
Ippai koe o dasunda ookina koe dasunda  
Sore ga bokura no hyougen sa  
Hitotsu ni nareru sonna ki ga shitara  
Karada ugokasou yo Super LOVE = Super LIVE!

Super LOVE, Super LIVE (Come on!) X9  
Everybody jump!

Ai suru tte utau koto ka na  
Omoi o minna e tsutaetai negai no koto  
Ippai koe o dasunda ookina koe dasunda  
Sore ga bokura no hyougen sa

Ikiru tte warau koto ka na  
Naita ato ni wa karuku naru kokoro dakara  
Ippai ase wo kakunda ironna ase wo kakunda  
Soshite saigo wa sukkiri to egao ni nareru sonna Raibu da Yeah!  
Suupaa na Rabu Raibu ni  
Minna oide yo minna oide yo Super LOVE = Super LIVE!

Super LOVE! hajimatta (Come on!)  
Super LIVE koe dashite (Come on!)  
Super LOVE! koe chau yo (Come on!)  
Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump.

When Honoka was done she heard some clapping behind her. Honoka turned around to see that Umi was there and was clapping. Honoka was blushing because she was hoping that no one there to hear her voice.

"Um, could you pretend that you didn't hear that?" Honoka asked

"Why? You have a wonderful voice" Umi said

Honoka started to fidget and blushed from embarrassment. Umi knew that she was good when they were on that Karaoke date but she didn't know that she was that good.

"How did you get that good?" Umi said

"Whenever I felt sad I would sing to make myself feel better but I was just singing this time because I wanted to" Honoka said

With that said both girls walked home.


	12. Meeting with Eli and Nozomi

Honoka was packing up her things and was getting ready to walk home with Umi but she was approached by a tall, busty girl with dark purple hair that was in two low pig tails. It was Nozomi, the vice president of the student council.

"It's been a while Honoka" Nozomi said

Honoka looked over and saw that the girl from a while back had approached her. Honoka remained silent because talking to people is something that she usually doesn't do. Honoka felt her face go red because of her shyness. She avoided eye contact with her and Nozomi just giggled at this. She remembered when she was like Honoka. She was a shy girl herself until she met Eli.

"It's okay I don't bite" Nozomi said

Honoka looked at her but made a scared squeak when Nozomi added something.

"At least not always" Nozomi added

Nozomi saw that girl was about to have a mental breakdown. This girl made it really easy to tease her.

"That's enough Nozomi, can't you see your scaring her?" A voice asked

Honoka saw that it was a girl with blonde hair that was in a high ponytail. She remembered that this girl was Eli, the student council president. Honoka felt very intimidated because the two leaders of the student council were standing right in front of her. If Umi was here then she would hide right behind her but she wasn't here and Honoka had no one to hide behind.

"I believe we've met before. It's been a while but I remember you clearly Honoka Kousaka. The most bullied girl in school" Eli said

Honoka winced at her title. She really didn't like the title that was given to her but the title is the truth because she is the most bullied girl in school.

"We need to come with us to the student council room for a moment" Eli said

"It won't take too long" Nozomi said

Honoka froze. These two girls were asking her to follow them to the student council room. She really didn't want to because she was afraid they wanted to beat her up. Honoka knows some self-defense but she's not nearly as good as Umi is. In terms of level she would be considered a white belt. But she's learned enough where she's able to hold her own. Umi is a black belt and she can handle herself a lot better than Honoka can. Honoka decided to with them and followed them to the student council room.

When they were inside the room they closed the door and locked so they wouldn't be interrupted. Honoka was starting to have a bad feeling about this and was starting to think that her decision to follow them was a bad idea. The two girls sat down and Honoka was motioned to sit down too. When Honoka sat down the meeting started.

"We understand that the bullying in this school is out of control and it pains me to say it but there is nothing that we can do about so that's why need your help to expose the students who bully other students" Eli said

"We need to identify who's a bully" Nozomi said

Honoka didn't know what to say to them. Despite being bullied for a long time she never actually learned the names of her tormentors. She would never hear the bullies call each other by their names.

"I don't really know any of their names" Honoka said

"You were bullied for this long and you never learned their names?" Eli asked

"That's right" Honoka said

"That's interesting. Could tell us when the bullying started for you" Nozomi said

Honoka hesitated to answer the question because she wasn't sure if she should trust these girls. Even thought they were in charge of the student council they were still strangers to her. Eli and Nozomi noticed that she was hesitant on giving them an answer to their question.

"It's okay. Just relax and tell us" Nozomi said

Honoka took a deep breath and told them that she had been bullied ever since she entered school. She's never had any friends to stand up for her. The people who saw the bullying just ignored it because they didn't want to get involved with her. There were time when she was even bullied out of school and that didn't make things any better for her. In a way Honoka was very sheltered because all the people she met just bullied her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. At one point Honoka just gave up on trying to make friends and just accepted that she was born to be tortured. There were some bullies who just pretended to be her friends and they broke her. She was convinced that everyone was cruel.

Honoka's thinking changed when she met Umi. Umi was the first girl to stand up for her and she became her first friend. Honoka was happy that Umi became her bodyguard and would try to protect her from anyone who would try to hurt her. It was at that point that Honoka's life started to turn around and she started to trust people again. Honoka didn't even trust the teachers since they never tried to help her in any way ether. Her trust in people was so low that she would even have trouble trusting her own family.

When Honoka was done with her story both Eli and Nozomi were in shock. They knew that she had suffered a lot but they didn't think that she had suffered this much. They understood why she had a hard time trusting people. If either of them were in the same position that Honoka is in they would have a hard time trusting people too. This poor, innocent girl was a victim to people who like to torment others who are weaker than them.

"I honestly don't what to say other then I'm sorry about your past" Eli said

"No one should have to go through that" Nozomi said

Eli and Nozomi then decided to become Honoka's friend. They offered to protect when Umi couldn't Honoka was overjoyed to hear this but the mood was ruined when Nozomi made her next move.

"I will now provide you with something as honor of our friendship" Nozomi said

Nozomi grabbed Honoka's chest and started to rub them. This was Nozomi's famous washi washi technique. Honoka squealed in surprise she was blushing even more now and she was trying to get out of her grasp. Eli just sighed at Nozomi's behavior. When Nozomi let go Honoka faced her with her arms crossed over her chest. She was shaking and had some tears in her eyes. Nozomi saw this and thought that this side of Honoka was really cute. They unlocked the door and Honoka dashed off to find Umi and tell her what happened


	13. Honoka's abuse

Honoka was in the locker room and Was about to change her clothes but she had to make sure that no one was around to see her. She didn't want Umi to see because there was actually a secret that she's been hiding. When Honoka saw that no one was around she started to remove her clothes. On her skin was all types of injuries. They ranged from lacerations to bruises. She was able to hide them with a special type of make-up that covers them up. The make-up can stay on even if Honoka was in water. The only way to get if off would be to scrub it off with soap. Honoka remembered to put it on when she went to the beach with Umi.

Honoka was actual a victim of child abuse and her whole family was involved in her abuse. Even her younger sister, Yukiho, would abuse her. Honoka was too scared to tell anyone because she's afraid that she'll get a more severe punishment from her family if she did. Her family actually threatened her and told her that something bad would happen to her if she tried to report them to the police. Honoka kept quiet about her abuse for her whole life. Her entire life has been miserable from the very beginning. Sometimes she wished that Umi didn't save her when she tried to jump off the roof.

Honoka never trusted anyone because of her past. She never trusted anyone until she met Umi. Umi was the one who saved her and that made Honoka confused because she thought that everyone was cruel. She even thought that she was a cruel monster in a way.

Honoka really didn't want Umi to discover her scars because she knows what's gonna happen if she does. Umi will demand her to tell her what happened and Honoka would have no choice but to tell her. As soon as Umi is aware of what's going on she would march over to her home and lecture her family and then she would call the police. Her family would hate her even more than they do right now. Honoka's family pretended to be nice since Umi was there. They didn't want anyone to know that they were abusing her.

Honoka was in the shower and after she came out she took out the make-up kit and was about to put it on but she heard a gasp that came from the entrance. Honoka froze and slowly looked over to see who it was that saw her. To her dismay, she saw that it was Umi. Umi was looking at her with wide eyes. It was obvious that she wasn't expecting to see her girlfriend covered in so much injuries.

"Honoka, what happened? Who did this to you?" Umi asked

Honoka put away the make-up kit and put her clothes on and tried to change the subject.

"Do you wanna go another date Umi?" Honoka asked

"Sure, but first I want to know what happened to you. Was it one of the bullies?" Umi asked

Honoka had a feeling that her plan to change the subject wouldn't work. She decided to tell her not to worry about it.

"Don't worry about it Umi" Honoka said

"Don't tell me not to worry! When I see my girlfriend with those types of injuries how can I not worry?" Umi asked

"Just let it go" Honoka said

"No, I want to know who did this to you" Umi said

"It's none of your business" Honoka said

"It is my business when you're getting hurt" Umi said

Umi stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. Umi was giving Honoka a serious look and asked her what happened. Honoka didn't answer anything that she was asking because she didn't want her family to find out that someone discovered her injuries. Honoka pried herself away from Umi and glared at her. Umi saw the angry look in her eyes but she also saw sadness. Umi could tell that Honoka was suffering and she was trying to help but Honoka was being stubborn and refused to let Umi help.

"Just leave me alone!" Honoka said

Honoka ran out of the locker room and Umi shouted at her to come back.

"Honoka, wait! Come back!" Umi said

It was too late. Honoka was gone and Umi now all alone. Umi was trying to help but if Honoka didn't want her help then what could she do? Umi went home after school was over. She went to her room and stayed there until it was time for dinner. Umi just sat there and ate in silence. Her parents were looking at her with worried looks on their faces. It was obvious that something was bother their daughter. Umi was back in her room and was now shedding tears. That fact that Honoka was suffering was bad enough but what made it worse was that Honoka didn't want anyone to help her with her pain. Honoka and Umi were a couple and couples were supposed to trust each other. So didn't Honoka trust her?

Umi heard a knock at her door. She sat up and wiped her eyes and hollered to person who was at the door to come in. Her door opened and Umi saw that it was her mom. Umi's mom sat down on her bed and looked at her daughter straight in the eyes. Sha asked if she was okay.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Mom asked

Umi stayed silent for a minute before she answered the question.

"I'm fine" Umi said

"You don't look fine to me" Mom said

Umi stayed silent. Her mom recognized that something was bothering her and there was no way that she was gonna leave her alone until she knows what's wrong.

"Tell me what's wrong" Mom said

Umi decided that there was no point in hiding and started to talk to her about what was bothering her.

"It's my girlfriend" Umi said

Umi told her family that she was in love with a girl and was afraid of the reaction that she would get. To her surprise they didn't care if she was dating a girl. They told Umi they just wanted her to be happy. Umi hugged her parent s while she was crying tears of joy. She loved her family so much. They asked her who was the girl and Umi told them that she was dating Honoka. They were surprised at this but they gave her their support.

"You're talking Honoka right?" Mom asked

Umi nodded and told her mom what happened at school. When she was done she saw that her mom was frowning.

"I don't know what to do. I want to help her but she doesn't want my help" Umi said

Umi turned to her mother and asked her for advice.

"What should I do mom?" Umi asked

Before her mother could answer a voice was heard from the door way. They turned and saw that it was Umi's dad.

"I think you should help her" Dad said

"But she doesn't want my help" Umi said

"Sometimes you have to help people even if the person who you're trying to help says that they don't want any type of help" Dad said

"Umi, this decision in up to you. If you really want to help Honoka then you should help her" Mom said

Umi thought about her parents' advice and smiled at them.

"I'm gonna help her. Thanks mom, thanks dad" Umi said

They smiled at their daughter.

MEANWHILE WITH HONOKA.

Honoka was being smacked around by her mom, dad and sister. They were upset that someone had discovered the injuries that were on her body.

"How could let yourself be caught?" Mom asked

"You're lucky that it was just Umi" Dad said

"I hope you realize what will happen if something like this will happen again" Yukiho said

Honoka was already in a lot of pain and they were just making it worse. Honoka really wanted to tell Umi but she was afraid that her family would try to go after her. Honoka didn't want to get her involved in something like that. Honoka went up to her room and lied down on her bed. Her parents told her that she wasn't allowed to have any dinner. Honoka was laying in her bed with an empty stomach. Honoka was able to finally go to sleep but it took a while for her to doze off.

The next morning Umi needed to come up with a plan on finding out what was going on with Honoka. She made the decision to walk her home like she usually does. But instead of going home she would try to peek through one of the windows to see what was going on. After school was over she did just that and Umi peeked through the window to see what was going on. To her horror she saw that Honoka was getting beaten by her entire family. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. They seemed so nice when she first met them. Was that just a cover up so they wouldn't be discovered by anyone? Umi realized that Honoka's life was probably a lot worse then what she has been told. Umi has had enough and charged through the door and opened. The entire family was taken off guard by this and were shocked to see that it was Umi that standing there. They thought she went home. But more importantly how did she discover that they were hurting Honoka?

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Umi shouted at the top of her lungs

The entire house was silent and Umi marched over to Honoka to check her injuries. She saw that her girlfriend was bleeding from some knife wounds. Umi couldn't believe that Honoka was being tortured again. Umi wouldn't be surprised if her parents weren't worried about Honoka's kidnapping that happened a while back. Umi glared at the family members and started to question them.

"Why on earth would do this to her?" Umi asked

"She's just waste of air" Dad said

"What?" Umi said

"She gave us so much trouble when she was small so we decided to teach her what would happen if she misbehaved" Mom said

"She also very stupid and lazy" Yukiho said

Umi's blood was boiling. They took great pleasure in beating her and they didn't even care about her. Umi was pissed off and she really wanted to kill these people that hurt the girl that she loved. Umi held back her desire to beat the crap out of them because she knew that Honoka was more important at the moment. Umi looked down and that Honoka was curled and covering her head to defend herself. She was even trembling. Umi decided that enough was enough and called was about to call the police but she was stopped.

"You better not call the police if you know what's good for you" Yukiho said

Umi looked at them and saw that they wouldn't hesitate to attack her. Umi got up and stood in front of Honoka and told the members that she was gonna call the police whether they liked it or not. The family decided to charge and Umi was able to knock them all out. Umi called the police and Honoka's family was arrested while Honoka was just sitting there. Umi has been right by her side the entire time and comforted her when she started to cry out all of her feelings.

"Thanks for saving me Umi" Honoka said

"You're my girlfriend, of course I would save you. But this all could've been avoided if you just told me what was going on in the first place" Umi said

"I know that" Honoka said

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me help you?" Umi asked

"Because I was scared" Honoka said

"Scared?" Umi asked

"I was scared of what they would do to me if I told anyone and I was scared of getting you involved in my problems" Honoka said

"Honoka, whenever you have problem you should tell me. Keeping it to yourself is not a good thing" Umi said

Honoka nodded.

"But now I don't have anywhere to go" Honoka said

Umi had an idea.

"Why don't you move in with me?" Umi asked

"Move in with you?" Honoka asked

"That's right. My parents will be happy to have you" Umi said

Honoka looked away. She didn't know if she should go through with this or not.

"Don't worry Honoka. My parents are nice" Umi said

Honoka eventually gave in and agreed to move in with Umi. When Honoka packed her things she went back to Umi's house and from now on this was gonna be her new home. Honoka waited outside while Umi went inside and explained to her parents what was going on. They were shocked that Umi's girlfriend had suffered so much. Hearing that Honoka had suffered her entire life made it hard for them to turn down Umi's request that Honoka should live with them. In fact there was no way that they could turn it down.

Umi dragged Honoka inside and introduced her to her parents. Umi's parents tried to introduce themselves but Honoka hid herself behind Umi. Umi told them that it may take a while for her to get used to them. They understood and still introduced themselves to her. Honoka's life from this point on would hopefully get better.

Eli and Nozomi heard about Honoka's situation and were shocked to discover that she was suffering from abuse that her entire family gave her. They found Honoka and gave her a hug. Honoka froze. She was terrified of them but at the same time she was happy that they were trying to comfort her. Umi was starting to get jealous that Honoka was being hugged by other girls but she kept that to herself.


	14. Honoka's trust issues

Honoka was still nervous around other people except for Umi. Sometimes she's able to interact with Kotori and other people but she still has trouble opening up to people because the lack of trust that she has in people. She's been trying to change but nothing she tried was working. She was starting to believe that changing was not possible.

Honoka was in the kitchen waiting for breakfast to be made. Umi's dad saw her there and decided to talk to her. He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Before he could say a word Honoka screamed and grabbed his wrist and threw him over her shoulder. Umi's dad groaned because of the pain but he was able to shrug it off.

When Honoka saw who it was she immediately tried to apologize.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry" Honoka stuttered

"It's fine. I scared you so it's fine" Umi's father said

Honoka reached a hand toward Umi's dad but she took it back when he reached out towards her hand to grab it. He could see just from the look on her face that she was still afraid of other people. He was amazed that his daughter was able to gain her trust in such a short amount of time. He got up himself and started to make some breakfast.

Honoka waited and then she felt another hand on her shoulder. She got scared again and screamed again. Took the hand that was on her shoulder and threw the person over her shoulder. She saw that she just flipped Umi's mom.

"Ouch" Umi's mother said

"S-s-sorry" Honoka stuttered

"It's fine. I'm okay" Umi's mother said

Honoka felt really bad because she just hurt the two people that took her in. She also revealed that her family originally used her for other things other than torture. They would often force themselves on her. In other words her entire family raped her. The actions of her family caused Honoka to not have trust in anyone. When she told them they were livid and horrified that a family could treat someone like that. Umi's parents asked their daughter how she was able to gain Honoka's trust in such short time. Umi said that she was able to gain her trust by rescuing and protecting her from bullies. But she also said that Honoka didn't even put all of her trust in her, her own girlfriend.

Honoka was waiting for Umi to show up and then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She screamed again and flipped the person behind her over her head she heard thud and looked to see that she just flipped Umi. She was upside down against the wall. Honoka was horrified that she just hurt her own girlfriend.

"S-s-sorry! A-a-are y-y-you o-o-okay" Honoka stuttered

Umi was a little dizzy from that throw but she was able to respond to Honoka's question.

"I'm okay, don't worry" Umi said

Honoka felt guilty about hurting everyone in Umi's house. But she couldn't help it since she kept her guard all the time.

Honoka and Umi were at school and no one approached Honoka since she was always with Umi. No one ever messed with her since she was a known marital artists in the school and the bullies knew that they stood no chance against her.

Kotori saw both Umi and Honoka together. She approached her friends and greeted them.

"Honoka! Umi! Good morning!" Kotori said

"Good morning Kotori" Umi said

"Good morning Umi" Honoka said

Honoka was already behind Umi. Kotori saw this and was hurt to see that Honoka still wasn't comfortable around her. Umi did tell her that the process would be slow but that make any less painful. But she hid it since she understood that Honoka has been through so much. Kotori's pain was nothing compared to Honoka's pain.

"Well aren't you three lively this morning" A voice called out to them

They turned around and saw that it was the vice president, Nozomi Tojo.

"Vice president Nozomi? What are you doing here?" Umi asked

"Please just call me Nozomi. I just got here myself" Nozomi said

Nozomi then shifted her eyes to Honoka and saw that she was still very clingy to Umi. Ever since Honoka's suicide attempt both her and Eli have been trying to find the bullies in the school. So far they've only been able to catch a few of them but most of them were still hiding in the school somewhere. The bullies that they managed to catch were expelled, suspended or got detention.

Nozomi saw Honoka stiff up. She was able to turn Umi around and make her face Nozomi she wouldn't have to. Nozomi was amazed that Honoka's strength was able to force Umi to move.

"Honoka, you remember me don't you?" Nozomi asked

"Honoka only nodded. She was way too shy to talk to Nozomi.

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of" Nozomi said

Honoka didn't move from her spot. Eli made an appearance.

"You probably scared because of your washi-washi technique" Eli said

"Washi-Washi? What's that?" Kotori asked

"I'm glad you asked allow me to demonstrate" Nozomi said

Nozomi went behind Kotori and then she grabbed her breasts. Kotori squealed and her face was red.

"W-w-what are you doing" Kotori asked

"This is the washi-washi" Nozomi said

Nozomi started to rub Kotori's breast which caused her to moan. Umi was just watching this with a look of shock on her face. Eli clapped her hands to get Nozomi's attention.

"Alright Nozomi that's enough" Eli said

Nozomi let go of Kotori and went back over to Eli's side. Umi chose this time to speak up.

"Nozomi, are you saying that you did that to Honoka?" Umi asked

"Yes, I did" Nozomi said

Umi was amazed that Nozomi could say that with straight face. She could see that Nozomi had no regrets on doing what she just did.

"Why would you do that?! Of course Honoka would be scared of you. Even if she wasn't traumatized she would still be scared of you since you sexually harassed her" Umi said

Nozomi looked at Umi and smiled and did the washi-washi on Umi next. After Nozomi was done she saw that Umi's face was really red.

"W-w-what is wrong with you?! Why did you do that?" Umi asked

"You felt left out didn't you so I made sure that you got the washi-washi too" Nozomi said

"That's not the point! I'm trying to tell you that you shouldn't do that to people!" Umi said

Eli chose this time to speak up.

"Umi, I think you should just give up" Eli said

Umi looked at Eli with a confused look on her face.

"I've been trying to convince her to stop but nothing worked so I just let her do what she wants" Eli said

Umi was about to question Eli's decision but she didn't want to waste anymore of her energy since she needed all of that energy to protect Honoka. Umi's parents arranged her to be in every class that Honoka was in so she could protect her. It was almost time for class so everyone headed in the direction that their class was in.


	15. Honoka the nervous maid

Honoka was hungry and decided to look for a place to eat. Umi had some training she needed to do and couldn't make it. The young ginger found a maid café and decided to eat there. She was loved sweets and this was the perfect place for her to enjoy her sweets. She entered the café and saw all the maids that were on shift. A familiar looking maid came to Honoka when she sat down.

"Good afternoon, mistress. What can I get you?" The maid asked

Honoka looked up from her menu and froze. The maid also froze. The maid that was serving her was none other than her new friend, Kotori.

"Kotori?" Honoka asked

"Honoka?" Kotori asked

"What are you doing here?" Kotori asked

"I was hungry and I saw this café so I stopped here to eat" Honoka said

"Oh…I see" Kotori said

Honoka ordered what she wanted and observed Kotori as she interacted with the other customers. She saw how casual she was with them. That's the kind of person that Honoka wants to be. She wants to be someone who's confident and sociable.

The next day after school Honoka tracked down Kotori to ask her something. She found her in the classroom about to eat. Honoka called out to her to get her attention.

"K-K-Kotori!" Honoka said

Kotori looked up and saw that it was Honoka. She smiled and greeted her.

"Hi, Honoka" Kotori said

Honoka was struggling with her words. She wanted to be more like Umi. Her girlfriend was always straightforward. Kotori was sociably. Honoka on the other hand, was very shy and tries to avoid everyone. She was finally able to find her words.

"I was wondering if the maid café that you work at was hiring" Honoka said

"Are interested in working there?" Kotori asked

"Y-yes" Honoka said

"Well if you come by and talk to the manager, I'm sure you'll be able to get in" Kotori said

"R-really?" Honoka asked

"Of course, I'll help you" Kotori said

"Thank you, Kotori" Honoka said

"But why do you want to work at a maid café? You have a hard time approaching people and being maid means interacting with others" Kotori said

"I want to be more sociable and I thought that this job would help me" Honoka said

"I see, in that case I will help with anything you need" Kotori said

"Thanks" Honoka said

The next couple of days Honoka was working her new job as a maid. She was in charge of making the sweets since she was experienced with making sweets with her parents. When she was told that she would have to go out and serve she would get nervous and freeze up. She would end up stuttering when she would try to talk to the customers. She did managed to get some courage and managed to take some orders. Of course Honoka was having a hard time since there were some customers who harassed her.

Umi was hungry and decided to find a place to eat. She saw a café and decided to eat there. She was looking at the menu and tried to decide on what to eat. She was then approached by a maid.

"A-are you ready to order?" The maid asked

Umi looked up and saw that the nervous maid was her girlfriend. She was shocked to see that Honoka was working a job.

"Honoka? Is that you?" Umi asked

"N-no" Honoka said

Umi had a closer look at her and saw that it really was Honoka.

"Honoka, why are you working here?" Umi said

Honoka didn't respond and covered her face with the round tray that she was carrying. She was very embarrassed that Umi discovered what she had really been doing. For the last couple of days Honoka had been going with Kotori instead of Umi.

"Honoka, look at me" Umi said

Honoka lowered her tray to look at Umi. Only her eyes were visible while she kept the rest of her face covered with the tray. She was blushing because of how embarrassed she felt. Her knees were shaking and she was starting to sweat a little. She was also starting to tear up a little. She was really afraid of what Umi would do to her now.

"Just tell me why you're working here" Umi said

"T-t-to g-g-gain c-c-confidence" Honoka stuttered

Umi saw how nervous her girlfriend was. She looked around and saw that there were a lot people here. She guessed that she was uncomfortable with staying out here for too long with all these people looking at her.

"To gain confidence?" Umi asked

Honoka nodded. Umi was about to speak up again but Honoka spoke up again first.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry but I need to get back to work" Honoka said

"Are you sure that you're okay working while everyone stares at you? I mean you're wearing a cute maid outfit" Umi said

Honoka blushed even more and covered her entire face with the tray. She then turned back and ran to the employee area.

"Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!" Honoka said

"Honoka, wait" Umi said

It was too late. She was already gone. Umi decided that it would be better to confront her about it when she wasn't on the clock. A different maid appeared and brought out the food that she ordered. Umi saw that the maid was Kotori.

"Kotori? Is that you?" Umi said

"Umi? What are you doing here?" Kotori asked

"I stopped here to have lunch" Umi said

"I see, well that's funny because Honoka did the same thing a couple of days ago" Kotori said

"I saw Honoka a while ago. She looked really nervous when I tried to talk to her" Umi said

"I'll explain everything when our shifts are over" Kotori said

Umi stayed around until their shift was over. Honoka and Kotori were off the clock now. Kotori explained Honoka's reason for working at the café. Umi had heard from Honoka that she was working there to gain more confidence.

"So she forcing herself to interact with other people" Umi said

"In a way that's correct" Kotori said

"Honoka, you don't have to force yourself to do this" Umi said

"But I want to be more like you and Kotori" Honoka said

"More like us? What do you mean?" Kotori asked

"I want to be confident. I want to change and I thought that doing something like this would help me" Honoka said

"Honoka" Umi said

"You know, Honoka. I took this maid job for one reason" Kotori said

"What reason would that be?" Honoka asked

"I took this job for the same reason. To gain confidence. It worked and I can believe in myself" Kotori said

Honoka was not expecting to here that from the legendary maid herself. She never knew that Kotori lacked confidence.

"Honoka, its okay if you want to change but you don't have to be more like us. Just be yourself. If you do that then you'll be fine" Umi said

"You really think so?" Honoka asked

"Of course. Just pace yourself and take your time. Don't rush things. It takes time to change" Umi said

"She's right. It took me a while to get more confident. If you take your time then you'll be fine" Kotori said

Honoka looked at Umi and Kotori and smiled.

"Kotori, Umi. Thank you" Honoka said

Umi decided to make a bold move on Honoka.

"Allow me to give you some of my confidence" Umi said

Umi kissed Honoka on the lips. The shy girl was not expecting this to happen but she started to kiss back. They finally separated.

"That was a good luck kiss" Umi said

"Thanks, Umi" Honoka said

The three girls went home. Umi was glad that Honoka wanted to change. Her girlfriend really wanted to put more trust in people. She would support on her whole journey.


	16. Therapy

Umi was proud that Honoka was trying to gain confidence but she also saw that she was having a hard time gaining that confidence. She was making very little progress in gaining confidence. She also knew that Honoka was still traumatized by her past. She really wanted to help her. So she talked to her parents and asked if they could get Honoka some therapy. Umi really believed that this is what Honoka needed to get better and move on with her life. She wants Honoka to move on with her life.

Umi came to Honoka and told her what she wanted her to do.

"Therapy?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I think this is something that you need" Umi said

"You think?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I do" Umi said

"But I don't think I can talk to someone alone" Honoka said

"Don't worry Honoka, I'll be with you during the entire session. I'll give you some courage" Umi said

"You will?" Honoka asked

"Trust me" Umi said

Honoka just nodded and they were driven, by Umi's parents, to a therapist. They made sure that the therapist was woman because they believed that a woman could help with Honoka's issues better than a man could.

The woman was in her mid-40s. She had blond hair in a bun and was wearing black glasses. She was wearing a woman's business suit. Although the woman looked like she was in early 30s.

"Hello, there, I'm Dr. Shari Izanuma" Shari said

"Hi, Umi Sonada" Umi said

Honoka remained silent, she was too nervous to speak up to her therapist.

"This is Honoka Kousaka, your client" Umi said

The therapist was taken aback by this because she was only expecting one patient, not two.

"Then what are doing here, Ms. Sonada?" Shari asked

"Honoka doesn't like to talk to other people unless I'm with her. I hope you don't mind" Umi said

Now that the therapist understood she recovered from her shock.

"I see, in that case please sit down so we can begin" Shari said

They sat down and they started their therapy session.

"From what I've heard about you, Honoka, you've had a pretty rough life from the very beginning" Shari said

Honoka remained silent. She wasn't even looking at Dr. Shari. She was very nervous about talking to her. Umi comforted her girlfriend and told her that everything was going to be okay. She even grabbed her hand to let her know that she was there for her.

"It's okay, Honoka, she's going to help you" Umi said

"Um…well…where do I start?" Honoka asked

"Why don't you start from the very beginning? When did your life start to go through downward spiral?" Shari asked

"Well…I suppose it started to when I entered school" Honoka said

Honoka told Dr. Shari her life story.

Honoka told them that when she first entered school she was treated kindly at first but that's when the bullying started. It was common to suffer from bullying but for Honoka it was more than bullying, it was torture. The amount of abuse that she suffered throughout her life was immeasurable. Life at home wasn't any better. Her parents would always abuse her on a daily basis. They would abuse her mentally, verbally, physically, sexually, etc. Both parents forced themselves on her and raped her with no regret.

The constant abuse that she suffered throughout her life made hate everyone and this made her have zero trust in anyone other than herself. She became shy because she was nervous and always on guard around anyone she meets because she doesn't believe in anyone. Because of her tragic past, Honoka suffered from a mental disorder. She was currently suffering from PTSD (Post traumatic stress disorder).

That was until she met fellow student, Umi Sonada, who would later become her girlfriend. Honoka was shocked to see that someone actually helped her. She was the first person who helped her. People who have helped her before usually did it for cruel intentions, but Honoka saw that Umi was different. She could see it in her eyes but that wasn't enough for her trust her.

When Umi saved her again. She started to trust someone for the very first time in her life. But she didn't trust her completely and there's a possibility she will never completely trust her or anyone else. But the fact that she was willing trust a stranger who defended her more times than she could count proved that she was starting to get better and move on with her life.

During her abuse, her parents convinced her younger sister, Yukiho, to join in on the abuse and started to treat her older sister like trash too and she was enjoying every second of it.

Umi then saved her from an abusive teacher. That same teacher kidnapped her and Umi was able to save her but the teacher took her by surprise and Honoka finally got the confidence to stand up against the teacher and saved Umi from a fatal wound that the teacher was trying to inflict on her. Honoka went to the hospital as a result but she survived.

Umi was present during this incident. She encouraged her girlfriend to learn some self-defense and Honoka eventually accepted the offer to learn self-defense and when some bullies confronted her, that's when she snapped. She beat the bullies and tried to make them pay for all the horrible things that they've done to her. She was trying to take revenge on her tormentors but she stopped thanks to Umi's interference.

Umi and Kotori were present during this incident. Honoka snapped again but this time she didn't try to take revenge on anyone. She tried to take her own life but leaping from the roof of her school. Kotori was the first one to see this and ran to get Umi. The two of them ran back to the roof and tried to talk her way out of committing suicide but it didn't work and Honoka leapt to her death but thanks to Umi she was able to catch her just in time. The bullied girl begged her to let her go but the blue haired girl refused, stating that there was still so much she could with her life.

The next thing Umi did really changed Honoka. She actually managed to rescue her from her abusive family. She then had Honoka move in her with her and her family. Her life started to turn her life around.

The therapist remained silent after Honoka finished her tale. Although she kept a calm face on the outside but on the inside she was shocked beyond belief. Throughout all of her career, she had never had client with such a troubled past.

"I'm really sorry to hear the torment that you went through but I believe that your suffering will soon come to an end" Shari said

"Why do you say that? Honoka asked

"Look at the person next to you. Umi has helped you get through these tough times and ended most of the torments that you have been plaguing you for years" Shari said

Honoka looked at her girlfriend and saw that Umi was looking at her and saw that she didn't regret getting involved in her life.

"Do you feel better Honoka?" Umi asked

"Yes, I think I do" Honoka said

"Unfortunately, this trauma will be with for the rest of your life" Shari said

"Yes, I know" Honoka said

"I think with a few more therapy sessions you should be able to move on" Shari said

"Thank you very much" Honoka said

With those words said they left and Honoka's life turned around and her future was looking as bright as the sun.


End file.
